Eres lo que quiero
by XxavalonxX
Summary: Después de ir a una fiesta ahora tengo que soportar al tío de uno de mis alumnos. No entiende que no soy lo que él cree y cansada de pelear dejo que piense lo que quiera. Casi me engaña con su cara angelical, pero le enseñare que conmigo nadie juega.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo los uso solo para hacer estas historias.

* * *

><p>Eres lo que quiero<p>

Disfrutaba de mi paseo por la ciudad de Tokio, aunque me gustaban mas los lugares tranquilos como Tomoeda, la pequeña ciudad en donde vivo, no podía negar que Tokio tenia también cosas buenas, como los lugares que uno podía visitar, museos, bibliotecas, tiendas y muchas cosas mas.

Además a veces me gustaba el ruido que hacia la ciudad, los coches, las personas hablando por las calles, los estudiantes riendo al ir a casa después de un día mas en la escuela, te hacia sentir que no estabas solo.

Por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 22 años y soy maestra en la cuidad donde vivo, acabo de terminar mi carrera hace poco tiempo pero tuve la fortuna de poder encontrar una plaza, que aunque no es fija, la maestra titular se embarazo y necesitaban una suplente, me dará experiencia para poder en el futuro ser maestra de un grupo permanente.

Justo ahora por eso es que me encuentro en Tokio, encargue unos textos infantiles que solo tienen en varias librerías aquí en Tokio que pienso utilizar en clase para enseñar a los niños a leer, ya que mi grupo es de primer año. Hice una junta con todos los padres y estuvieron de acuerdo en comprar un libro para cada alumno.

Ahora iba por unos cuantos que me habían encargado algunos padres que no tenían una salida a Tokio, mire el reloj de mi muñeca, y oh no, la librería la cerraban a las 6:00 de la tarde y ya eran las 5:30, así que apurando el paso seguí caminando intentando esquivar a todas las personas que venían en dirección contraria a la mía. Pero oh sorpresa, yo y mi absoluta falta de coordinación hicieron que chocara con un hombre.

Al parecer el tenia mucho mejores reflejos que los míos porque me tomo de la mano para evitar que me cayera y diera un espectáculo en la calle.

Esta bien? – pregunto con un toque de diversión en su voz.

Genial solo faltaba que se empezara a reír de mí.

Estoy bien – conteste aun sin mirarlo, siempre que me sucedían estas cosas me ponía mas torpe de lo habitual cuando quería remediar la situación o cuando me querían ayudar, así que lo mas sensato era huir lo mas rápido de ahí – gracias por ayudarme, lamento las molestias.

Hice una inclinación y empecé a alejarme lo más rápido que pude, sentía mi cara caliente. Seguro que el extraño se burlaba aun de mí. Pero bueno, tenía otras cosas que hacer así que ya no pensaría más en eso.

Después de poco tiempo mas caminando por fin llegue a la librería, me encantan los libros, al entrar olvide todas las cosas malas del día, iba directa a la sección infantil cuando de repente me quede leyendo varias reseñas de libros que había por el camino, hasta que escuche por el altavoz que en poco tiempo cerrarían.

Así que me apresure a ir a la sección infantil, no sin antes llevar un libro de los que había estado checando. Pero para mi mala suerte el lugar en donde habían estado los libros que tenia que comprar estaba vacío.

No puede ser – porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi, ya no tenia tiempo de ir a otra librería, tenia que tomar el tren para ir a casa y no quería regresar muy tarde.

Entonces recurriendo a mí última oportunidad fui a la caja y pregunte si no tenían más libros del que estaba buscando.

Lo siento señorita, si no están los libros en su lugar habitual no creo que haya mas – me contesto la cajera.

Y no podrías ver en la bodega si te quedan algunos –

Parecía una chica nueva, porque ni siquiera había intentado ver en el inventario que tienen ahora en la computadora todas las librerías.

Es cierto, permítame un momento por favor – empezó a buscar en la computadora y al poco rato me respondió – si tenemos algunos en bodega aun, disculpe es que tengo poco tiempo trabajando aquí y aun no me acostumbro.

Se miraba realmente apenada y quise aliviarla un poco así que sonriéndole le dije.

No hay problema enserio, nadie es perfecto –

Al poco tiempo ya me estaba guardando los libros que me iba a llevar.

Este libro es muy popular, muchas escuelas se lo han encargado a sus alumnos –

Si, es un buen libro –

Usted tiene hijos o porque esta llevando tantos – me preguntaba algo extrañada

Ah no, no tengo, yo soy de esas maestras que encargo los libros –

Ambas reímos y al momento de estarle pagando me dijo algo que me causo mas gracia aun, estos jóvenes, bueno no es que yo sea muy grande pero ella se miraba como de unos 17 años así que se podría decir que tenia mas experiencia, pero a pesar de esto siempre me sorprendían los comentarios que podían decir los adolescentes en algunas ocasiones.

El ultimo libro que teníamos en las estanterías se lo llevo un hombre realmente guapo, parecía como una estrellada de cine – yo me reí para mis adentros – es una lastima que ya tenga hijos, que es lo mas seguro porque sino para que llevaba un libro infantil, se miraba muy joven.

Bueno, eso es algo que cada persona decide la mayoría de las veces – dije tratando de sonar lo mas seria posible.

Es cierto, pero sigue siendo una lastima – me dijo con una cara de tristeza.

Yo al no estar segura de si podía seguir soportando la risa le di las gracias, tome los libros y salí del lugar. Afuera ya empezaba a oscurecer y todas las luces de la ciudad daban un espectáculo digno de ser admirado.

Empecé de nuevo a caminar, esta vez con destino a la estación de tren, recordé que llevaba mi reproductor de música así que poniéndome los audífonos le puse play a una de las canciones y ya mas tranquila porque llevaba todo lo que había venido a buscar continúe mi camino.

Iba tarareando una canción, cuando por costumbre cheque mi bolso para verificar que aun llevara todas las cosas, tenía por manía perder cosas cuando menos lo esperaba.

Y esta vez no seria la excepción, el libro que había comprado para mi en la tienda ya no estaba con los demás, en que momento lo perdí era un misterio, solo me quedaba lamentarme y comprar otro la próxima vez que estuviera de nuevo en Tokio.

Era casi imposible que lo pudiera encontrar con toda la cantidad de gente que en estos momentos estaba en la calle.

Seguí mi camino nuevamente, no había nada que hacer, por fortuna fue ese libro y no los otros que ocupaba en la escuela. Doble en una esquina en donde no estaba tan iluminado como en las otras calles, y sin darme cuenta empecé a lamentarme en voz alta.

Porque siempre a mi, juro que pongo atención, pero siempre termino perdiendo cosas o tropezando o… – no pude continuar hablando porque sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Mi primera reacción fue salir corriendo pero la mano me lo impidió y me dio la vuelta.

El primer pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente fue "que grande" y no era para menos el extraño hombre fácilmente alcanzaba el 1.85 de estatura tal vez mas que comparado con mi 1.64 era mucha diferencia, pero que hacia yo pensando en lo alto que era no era momento para eso.

Por el ángulo en el que estábamos no podía distinguir bien su cara, pues estaba a contraluz solo podía adivinar que le costaba controlar su cabello, se le miraba como si acabara de levantarse y sin que me diera cuenta realmente de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento y con lo poco que podía ver de él, pensé que le quedaba extrañamente bien ese estilo.

Todo esto paso por mi mente tan rápido que espero que el no se haya dado cuenta de mis pensamientos. Pero de pronto escuche su voz, grave y aunque no lo quiero reconocer mi subconsciente me decía que también muy masculina.

O no escuchado cuando la llaman –

Eh? – había apagado inconscientemente el reproductor de música cuando toco mi hombro y di la vuelta, por eso escuche claramente lo que me dijo, pero no entendía que me quería decir con eso.

Vengo tratando de llamar tu atención desde tres calles atrás pero nunca pareciste darte por enterada – lo dijo en un tono como exasperado, no pudiendo creer que pasara algo así, y bueno en ocasiones yo me perdía en mi mundo y no hacia caso a mi alrededor – ah ya veo porque.

Acerco su mano a mi rostro y el movimiento repentino hizo que instintivamente diera un paso atrás, pero el extraño había movido su mano de mi hombro mas abajo hasta sostener mi muñeca tan suavemente que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Así que no pude apartarme y solo cerré los ojos al no saber que haría a continuación.

Sentí como movía el cabello que estaba a la altura de mis orejas y me quitaba uno de los audífonos que aun tenia puestos en los oídos, abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz nuevamente.

No sabes que cuando caminas por la calle debes llevar esto a un nivel que puedas seguir escuchando lo que pasa a tu alrededor –

No quise decirle que eso no tuvo nada que ver con el que no lo haya escuchado, no quería que empezara a burlarse de mi, como el tipo de cuando iba a la librería, así que me quede callada, aun tratando de distinguirlo entre la poca luz que había.

De pronto sentí como jalaba de mi con la mano que aun me sujetaba así que lentamente trate de zafarme de su agarre y el cuando se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer me soltó rápidamente.

Así que ya mas tranquila porque si me quisiera hacer daño ya había tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo y no lo había hecho, le pregunte serena.

Disculpe que es lo que quería? – paso un momento en el que solo sentía su mirada fija en mi y eso me volvió a poner nerviosa nuevamente.

Tal vez me había apresurado en sacar conclusiones y si pensaba hacerme algo después de todo, empecé a voltear para todos lados buscando una vía de escape o tratando de localizar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar. Cuando escuche una risa.

Jajaja, que es lo que te estas imaginando que hare – pegue un salto pequeño por la impresión que me dio escucharlo hablar tan de repente.

Se defensa personal – dije para que si quería hacerme daño se lo pensara dos veces, aunque realmente no sabia absolutamente nada de defensa personal, pero eso era algo que él no sabia.

Así? Entonces debería retroceder con las manos en alto – levanto las manos en un gesto cómico y no pude evitar reír – bueno así esta mejor no crees.

No entendí lo que me trato de decir y fruncí el ceño poniéndome seria nuevamente.

El que sonrías, te ves mucho mejor cuando lo haces –

Ahh – espera, que? y como supo todo lo que estaba pensando si ni siquiera he hablado.

Tienes una cara muy transparente –

Bueno, eso también me lo habían dicho ya, no soy buena para ocultar secretos. Aunque igual este extraño daba miedo, era como Tomoyo que siempre sabia lo que pensaba.

Entonces, señor extraño, si no quiere nada me voy – le dije y justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta para marcharme me sujeto la mano nuevamente al decir estas palabras.

La verdad es que si – dijo rápidamente, se agacho al piso, no había notado que traía bolsas cargando, busco un momento en ellas y se paro con un brazo extendido ofreciéndome algo – tómalo, es tuyo.

Lo agarre con un poco de sospecha y me di cuenta que era un libro.

Se te cayó y quería devolvértelo –

Muchas gracias, disculpe por antes pensar mal de usted – sentí como me sonroje.

Es normal, si hubieras reaccionado de una manera diferente si me habría preocupado – sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano suavemente – bueno, me tengo que ir, cuidado al regresar a casa, nos vemos.

Volvió a agacharse por sus bolsas en el suelo, dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente, yo estaba aun parada en la acera sin entender que quería decir con "nos vemos", acaso lo conocía.

Sentí como mi cara se ponía más caliente, si lo conocía seria más vergüenza porque no lo recordaba.

Pero alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente volví a ponerme el audífono que me había quitado, encendí el reproductor de música y emprendí el camino a la estación de tren nuevamente para regresar a casa con el libro que pensaba perdido en la mano.

* * *

><p>Que tal! aqui otra vez yo con una nueva historia<p>

Diganme que tal les parecio la introduccion, se aceptan todas las sugerencias y opiniones que tengan. En el siguiente capitulo se adentrara un poco mas en la historia.

Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que me sea posible. Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertencen son creacion de CLAMP, yo solo los uso para crear historias.

Las lineas punteadas - significan cambio de escenario.

* * *

><p>Iba manejando hacia el departamento que tenia en Tokio. Me había encontrado con la misma persona 2 veces seguidas en un espacio de tiempo muy corto y en una ciudad tan grande como esta ese hecho es realmente notable. Llego al estacionamiento subterráneo que hay en mi edificio y tomo el ascensor que hay desde ahí, como vivo en el ático me da tiempo de recordar los dos encuentros nuevamente.<p>

La persona con la que me encontré, mas específicamente la mujer, es la maestra de mi sobrino, la señorita Sakura como la llamaba Shen el hijo de mi hermana Feimei, siempre esta hablando de lo buena que es, de lo amable cariñosa y bonita, hecho que hoy pude comprobar de primera mano.

Pues aunque ya la había visto anteriormente, cuando en muy raras ocasiones voy a recoger a Shen a la escuela, siempre la había visto de lejos, y si se podía apreciar que no estaba nada mal, incluso con la ropa nada favorecedora que usaba siempre, pero hoy me había dado cuenta que no solo era bonita sino extraordinariamente hermosa.

Cabello castaño claro sedoso que comprobé cuando se lo toque por un momento, piel de porcelana, ojos verdes muy expresivos, un cuerpo que no lograba ocultar del todo con esa ropa tallas mas grande que las que necesita que traía, es algo bajita al menos para mi pero eso no le quitaba nada al contrario le daba un aire inocente y de necesitar protección.

La primera vez que me la encontré fue un choque que tuvimos en la calle, me causo gracia lo apenada que se veía, pero al parecer tenia prisa porque solo se disculpo y se marcho rápidamente, sospecho que ni siquiera me vio.

En este momento llegue a mi piso, es amplio, tiene una habitación principal y dos para visitas, y la cocina y sala son grandes, cuando entre me saludo Wei, mi mayordomo y protector desde que puedo recordar, ya que mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño y no tengo recuerdos de él.

-Joven Shaoran, que bueno que llega, quiere cenar ahora –

-Gracias Wei, en un momento estoy en el comedor –

Tengo poco tiempo viviendo en Tokio, ya que yo soy originario de Hong Kong, pero se abrieron nuevas sucursales de la compañía de la que soy dueño y decidí mudarme para estar mas al pendiente de ellas.

Tengo 4 hermanas y una de ellas vive en una ciudad relativamente cerca de Tokio, Feimei, es una romántica que siempre intenta buscarme pareja, no es que yo sea un mujeriego o algo por el estilo, si he salido con muchas lo admito, pero ellas buscaban lo mismo que yo.

Y aunque si quiero formar una familia, no siento que haya conocido a la persona indicada, tengo 25 años, así que creo yo que aun tengo tiempo para encontrarla.

Termine de cenar y me despedí de Wei hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Descanse, donde dejo sus compras – me dijo con su rostro tan afable como siempre.

-Oh es verdad, tengo que llamar a mi hermana para decirle que ya tengo lo que me encargo –

Me dirigía al teléfono cuando este sonó antes de que pudiera marcar algún numero, mire el identificador, vaya parece que mi hermana tenia radar para saber cuando se hablaba de ella.

-Bueno – conteste como si no supiera quien era, en ocasiones es divertido jugar con ella.

-Hay Shaoran deja de bromear, se que sabes que soy yo – bueno eso apenas lo entendí – y también se que sabes porque te llamo-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, y si ya lo tengo, lo puedes venir a recoger cuando quieras –

Gracias hermanito, eres el mejor – me dijo muy animada, vaya cambio de carácter – te mereces un regalo –

-Con que no sea otra cita de las que tu arreglas – el silencio que siguió a esta frase fue la respuesta que necesitaba – hay Feimei, mejor te dejo ya, tengo que ver unos informes del trabajo antes de irme a dormir –

-Shaoran yo solo quiero ayudarte, no es bueno que estés solo –

-En este momento no estoy para relaciones, sabes que la empresa consume mucho de mi tiempo – ahí íbamos otra vez con la misma discusión de siempre, aunque esta vez no estaba de humor para seguir.

Tu nunca estas para relaciones, deberías darte tiempo y ver lo maravilloso que es compartir la vida con la persona correcta – me dijo – bueno te dejo, porque aun no logro acostar a Shen –

Salúdalo de mi parte, nos vemos –

Agradecí internamente a mi buena suerte que no siguió insistiendo con el tema. Cuando colgué el teléfono me acerque a las cosas que había comprado y que Wei había puesto en una mesa del pasillo, ya que necesitaba algunas para hacer mi trabajo, pero me quede contemplando el libro que había comprado para Shen, ya que se lo habían encargado en la escuela y volví a recordar a su maestra, pero esta vez en el segundo encuentro que tuvimos.

Primero me molesto lo poco que prestaba atención, pero después de un momento surgió otro sentimiento que se parecía mucho a la preocupación de que le pudiera llegar a pasar algo.

No me di cuenta de que la había sostenido de su mano y que la iba acercando a mí inconscientemente, hasta que note como intentaba soltarse, así que lo hice rápidamente. Parecía tan inocente que solo me le quede mirando sin saber que mas decir hasta que vi en su cara una expresión extraña.

No creo que me pudiera distinguir bien, por la escasa luz que había, y pude entender claramente lo que se imaginaba y cuando dijo que sabía defensa, con ese tono tan seguro pero con el cuerpo listo para salir corriendo del miedo, solo quise tranquilizarla y apartar todos sus miedos.

Tiene una risa hermosa y sincera. Cuando le entregue el libro que había perdido se sonrojo de una forma tan adorable que no pude resistir el acariciarle su mejilla. Iré por Shen mas seguido a su escuela.

Pero por ahora, iré a trabajar y después a descansar

Niños, niños – a veces ser maestra de niños tan pequeños puede ser difícil – guarden silencio y tomen asiento – pero también son muy lindos.

Poco a poco todos se fueron acomodando en su lugar.

-Díganme, pudieron conseguir el libro que encargue –

-Si, señorita – gritaron todos al unísono.

-Muy bien, pues vamos a empezar con el – ya habíamos visto las letras y como leerlas cuando estaban juntas.

Nos quedamos lo que quedaba de clase trabajando con el libro hasta la hora de salida. Como siempre los acompañe hasta la puerta de salida viendo como cada uno se iba marchando con sus padres o con algún familiar, sonreía viendo las diferentes escenas cuando sentí una mirada muy penetrante pero no pude distinguir de donde venia, y quedo en el olvido cuando escuche como me llamaban.

-Sakura – es la voz de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji y me voltee hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Tomoyo, como estas? – pregunte, ella es una diseñadora muy buena y famosa, no era raro que viniera por la escuela, casi siempre venia por mi para ir a comer o solamente platicar y pasar tiempo juntas.

Aunque por la manera en que se estaba comportando desde que salimos de la escuela, me di cuenta de que quería algo.

-Ya Tomoyo, deja de darle vueltas y dime lo que pasa – estábamos en una pequeña cafetería del centro cuando le dije esto.

-Hay Sakura, a veces no eres tan despistada – me dijo sonriendo – bueno quiero que vayas a una fiesta que organizare –

Tomoyo… - comencé a decir, ya que a mi no me gustaban mucho las fiestas, siempre me sentía fuera de lugar – ya sabes que… -

-Antes de que empieces a quejarte – me interrumpió – tengo que decirte que esta fiesta es importante para mi, ahí anunciare que Eriol me pidió que me case con él, mi fiesta de compromiso y como madrina no puedes faltar – finalizo con convicción.

-Tommy-chan, lo siento, claro que estaré ahí – porque bueno quien no iría a la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amiga cierto?

-Para compensarme, me dejaras arreglarte ese día – me dijo con cara de no romper un plato.

-Pero yo debería ayudarte a ti, no al revés – aunque no es que yo fuera de mucha ayuda, tenía un sentido de la moda nulo, eso era lo de Tomoyo.

-No importa, yo quiero que te veas genial, ya es tiempo de que actualicemos tu guardarropa y compres tallas a tu medida, no mas grandes para sentirte cómoda –

No supe como decirle que no y pensándolo bien ya era hora de que me comprara algo bonito.

-Pero recuerda que mi presupuesto no es muy grande eh –

-No te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mi – podía jurar que en este momento tenia estrellas en los ojos, donde me vine a meter.

-Vamos, no seas amargado, tienes que estar ahí –

-No veo el motivo porque, si fuera el padrino que no lo soy, y te lo agradezco mucho enserio, lo entendería, pero como no es así – termine de hablar con un encogimiento de hombros.

Eriol Hiragizawa, mi mejor amigo que se casaría pronto, me pedía que fuera a su fiesta de compromiso y se que es importante para él, pero nunca me han gustado las fiestas y si lo puedo molestar aunque sea una parte de lo que el siempre me molesta a mi, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Shaoran, vamos quiero que todos mis amigos estén ahí, y además serias el padrino si no hubiera pensado que no te gustaría – termino de hablar y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-No te darás por vencido verdad –

-No lo hare, así te tenga que llevar arrastrando –

-Pues si lo pones así, será un honor ir – le dije con una mueca de fastidio para que no olvidara lo mucho que me molestaba.

-No, el honor es mio – contesto con una sonrisa, como si no me hubiera coaccionado antes – oye y Shen, no habías ido a recogerlo tú?-

-Si esta en la cocina con Wei –

-De todos tus parientes niños es tu favorito no? – me sorprendió la pregunta que me hizo.

-Es muy centrado, no se parece a los demás niños que siempre están jugando y haciendo escandalo – todos los niños que conocía eran muy ruidosos y aunque no odiaba a los niños prefería mantenerme alejado de ellos.

-Bueno lo pasare a saludar y me voy – iba sonriendo con suficiencia ya que se salió con la suya, de todos modos iba a ir a su fiesta de compromiso, es mi mejor amigo no podía faltar a un evento así.

Me quede pensando en lo que me pregunto de Shen, sabia que también era como los otros niños que jugaban y gritaban, pero el sabia en que situaciones debía comportarse y lo hacia, era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que mi sobrino se había acercado a mi y me hablaba tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Tío, tío… -

-Que pasa Shen? – le respondí por fin

-El tío Eriol dijo antes de salir que bajaras de la luna y que te recordara que no podías faltar – me dijo con toda la seriedad que puede tener un niño de 6 años.

-Olvida a Eriol, que tal tu día en la escuela? – le pregunte

-Bien tío, hoy usamos el libro que me compraste – se quedo pensativo y luego siguió hablando – me sorprendió mucho cuando fuiste por mi a la escuela, no me habías dicho que ibas a ir – me miraba como si ocultara algo y en cierto sentido era así, cada vez los niños estaban mas atentos a su alrededor.

-Tuve un tiempo libre y quise pasar a recogerte – le conteste, y eso es verdad aunque también quería ver a su maestra nuevamente.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que la vi en Tokio y quería comprobar si era tal y como la recordaba.

-Como muy pocas veces vas tú a recogerme, la señorita Sakura nunca reconoce que eres tú, y siempre le tengo que recordar que eres mi tío, es muy despistada – término diciendo como para si mismo y ya que había sacado el tema continúe.

-Entonces ella sabe que voy por ti – pregunte como si no me interesara realmente – y nunca te ha preguntado algo de mi –

-No tío, que me podría preguntar – me dijo como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta – tío mamá me dijo que te preguntara… -

Siguió hablando y no supe como volver al tema de su maestra, así que lo deje pasar, igual uno no se muere por mucha curiosidad que sienta por una persona.

Me estuvo hablando de muchas cosas, de lo que había hecho, lo que quería hacer, así estuvimos hasta que llego Feimei por él, como tenia prisa se fue muy rápido.

Yo ahora estaba en otro departamento que tenia en Tomoeda para cuando quería alejarme de todo el alboroto que siempre había en las grandes ciudades como Tokio. Como estaba solo ya que Wei se había quedado en Tokio, me puse a recordar cuando fui por Shen a la escuela y vi a su maestra.

Y si estaba tal y como la recordaba, con un aire de inocencia y ahora sonriendo al ver a los niños que iban corriendo a encontrarse con sus padres o a los otros que iban caminando en grupo hacia sus casas.

Me quería acercar y hablarle para saber si me reconocía, pero antes de que pudiera decidirme vi como se le acercaba una mujer con el cabello negro y empezaron a hablar muy animadamente, y ya no quise acercarme a ella. Decidí que seria en otra ocasión.

Ahora debía prepararme mentalmente para la fiesta de Eriol y como poder escapar de todas esas mujeres que seguramente irán y estarán buscando a quien atrapar.

* * *

><p>Aqui con el segundo cap. de la historia espero que les siga gustando, este esta mas desde la prespectiva de Shaoran, tambien es como una introduccion ya en el tercero si entrara un poco mas en la trama.<p>

Las respuestas a los reviews del cap enterior estan en mi perfil. las ire actualizando por capitulo borrando las del anterior y poniendo las nuevas.

Gracias por leer! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen solo los uso para crear historias

* * *

><p><strong>POV SAKURA<strong>

Hoy era el día del gran evento de Tomoyo, me dijo que pasaría temprano para tener tiempo de hacer todos los preparativos. Le ayudaría un poco a organizar todo y ella pues, me arreglaría para el evento.

No me había querido enseñar el vestido ni los accesorios, eso me preocupaba solo un poco pero sabia que estaría bien porque es Tomoyo y ella sabe de estas cosas. Escuche el timbre y fui a abrir rápidamente, esperando encontrarme con una sonriente Tomoyo pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el que estaba en la puerta de mi departamento no era otro sino Eriol, su prometido.

-Vaya, que sorpresa – le dije con una sonrisa

-Pues ya ves, me han encargado que te escolte hasta tu destino – me contesto con los modales que tiene todo buen ingles, porque Eriol el prometido de Tomoyo, es originario de Inglaterra y en ocasiones le gusta recordárnoslo con frases como la que acaba de pronunciar.

Me hice a un lado para que pasara en lo que iba por mi bolso para poder irnos.

-Vaya, ya hay un poco mas de orden por aquí – dijo cuando entro yo solo sonreí como respuesta.

Tenia poco tiempo que había empezado a vivir sola y aun me faltaba comprar algunos muebles por lo que el departamento parecía muy vacío, y al principio casi nada de las pocas cosas que tenia estaban en el lugar apropiado.

Tomando mis cosas y verificando que todo estuviera debidamente cerrado, me fui con Eriol a la casa de Tomoyo, él solo paso un momento corto porque tenía otras cosas pendientes que hacer antes de la gran noche.

Me quede con Tomoyo verificando los últimos detalles y cuando ya todo estaba listo me arrastro consigo escaleras arriba, no lo he mencionado, mi amiga es de un nivel social alto, vive en una casa, que digo casa, mansión enorme, pero su forma de ser es muy sencilla y por su forma de comportarse con todo el mundo ni siquiera sospecharías lo importante que es.

Cuando llegamos a una habitación que tenia designada para ropa y accesorios únicamente se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo especial para ti – y después de eso entramos en la habitación.

Siempre la tenia con maniquís con vestuarios que estaba haciendo, por todas partes, pero esta vez los había puesto todos en un extremo del salón, y en el centro había uno solo con un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba hasta el suelo, tenia unos pequeños tirantes que se apreciaba que se sujetaban en el cuello, se miraba que iba ajustado al pecho y me alegraba no tenerlos planos porque así podía lucir mejor el vestido, la caída del vestido era con un poco de vuelo, es un vestido discreto pero a la vez muy elegante.

-Wow, Tomoyo te luciste – le dije sonriendo

-Que bueno que te gusto, pero tienes que darle la vuelta – camine para ver el vestido por la parte posterior y me quede sorprendida tenía un gran escote en la parte de la espalda y empecé a decir no muy segura.

-Eh, yo creo que esto es demasiado –

-Vamos Sakura, tienes que ponértelo, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito que hará lucir mucho este vestido –

-Pero es que… - me interrumpió diciendo

-Atrévete, siempre te vistes con ropa demasiado conservadora para chicas de nuestra edad –

Y pensándolo tenía mucha razón, ya era hora de que cambiara, el vestido es muy hermoso y tenía deseos de ver como se mira puesto en mí. Así que sonriendo acepte y entre risas y otros comentarios sin sentido le hizo los últimos ajustes a mi vestuario.

Después vi el que usaría ella, es negro ajustado hasta las caderas y después caía flojo hasta el suelo. Después de arreglar ambos, fuimos a darnos una ducha y comenzar a prepararnos para la noche.

Tomoyo también insistió en maquillarme y peinarme, me puso sombras negras difuminadas que realzan mucho el color de mis ojos, rubor en las mejillas y algo de brillo en los labios, siempre me decía que con mi color de labios natural es más que suficiente, ya que los tengo en una tonalidad rojiza.

El peinado fue un recogido flojo con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcan mi cara. Cuando ambas estuvimos listas completamente ya era la hora indicada y algunos de los invitados ya habían llegado.

Así que me apresure escaleras abajo con todo el cuidado que podía por los tacones que traía puestos, hasta que no me acostumbrara a ellos no podía ser descuidada, no es que no sepa andar en ellos pero con mi coordinación no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Estuve recibiendo a todos los invitados que estaban llegando junto con Eriol que tenia ya mucho tiempo de haber llegado. Cuando llego el momento de la entrada de Tomoyo todos volteamos hacia las escaleras para verla descender y todos empezaron a aplaudir entusiastamente cuando Eriol se acerco al pie de las escaleras a esperarla y le dio un beso no muy suave cuando llego a él.

El resto del tiempo que quedo hasta el anuncio con brindis paso sin contratiempos, pero cuando llego ese momento en el que todos nos reunimos alrededor de ellos, sentí una mirada penetrante en mi, la misma sensación que sentí hace días en la escuela y tratando de ser sutil empecé a buscar de quien provenía esa mirada, hasta que me tope con unos ojos achocolatados que me miraban y por un momento me quede sin respirar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SHAORAN<strong>

Tuve un día difícil en el trabajo y lo único que quiero es ir a descansar en casa, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar el camino para mi departamento en Tokio, me llega un mensaje de Eriol recordándome que no podía faltar en la noche y con un suspiro de resignación tomo el camino para Tomoeda que es donde será la fiesta.

-Que remedio – como aun es temprano ahora que estoy llegando a Tomoeda me decido a tomar una pequeña siesta para poder disfrutar lo poco que pueda de la fiesta.

Me desperté y me sentía más relajado y con mejor humor para presentarme en público, pero creo que estaba más cansado de lo que creía porque cuando mire el reloj ya había pasado por mucho la hora en que iniciaba la fiesta.

-Rayos Eriol me matara –

Rápidamente corrí a darme una ducha y me puse uno de los smoking que siempre tenia listos para emergencias, tome las llaves del coche y salí a toda prisa. Cuando llegue a la casa de su novia, que es el lugar donde es la recepción estaban iniciando el brindis, así que trate de entrar sin llamar la atención, cuando Eriol me miro me lanzo una mirada de "te matare" pero fue tan rápido que no supe si fue real o solo imaginaciones de mi conciencia, en este momento mi amigo es todo sonrisas.

Cuando de pronto la vi, ahí estaba la maestra de mi sobrino, sonriendo radiante, lucia tan diferente de como esta normalmente siempre que la he visto, el vestido que traía hacia que su piel pareciera cremosa y su cabello recogido de esa forma invitaba a deslizar las manos por el y dejarlo suelto completamente.

No fui consiente de cuanto tiempo estuve observándola, pero si cuando de pronto sus espectaculares ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los míos, pude notar como se sonrojaba y después de un momento apartaba la vista.

Tal vez, esta vez por fin podría hablar con ella. Cuando se termino el brindis y todos se acercaron para felicitar a la pareja, la perdí de vista y resignado me acerque yo también a Eriol y Daidouji la novia de mi amigo para felicitarlos por su próxima boda.

-Casi te mato Shaoran – fue lo que dijo Eriol apenas me acerque, pero su novia intercedió por mi inesperadamente.

-No seas exagerado amor, lo importante es que ya esta aquí, no es verdad – me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

-No podía faltar a tu momento Eriol, y muchas felicidades a ambos, por fin pudiste atrapar a Daidouji- le dije a mi amigo y como si no nos pudiera escuchar me dirigí a ella diciendo – recuerda que aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte – ella rio suavemente y mi amigo empujándome la abraso contra si.

- Oye, no le des ideas – con una medio sonrisa yo me despedí de ellos, dejando que las otras personas se acercaran.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SAKURA<strong>

Me sentí algo cohibida con la mirada de ese hombre, así que terminando el brindis y como ya había felicitado a ambos me aparte de la multitud rápidamente para tranquilizarme, nunca me había pasado algo así.

Había conocido a muchos hombres guapos en mi vida, pero ninguno que me afectara de esta manera, tenía un rostro con rasgos marcados pero en armonía, mentón fuerte y unos ojos oscuros asombrosos, salí a la terraza a tomar algo de aire fresco que despejara de mi cabeza todos los pensamientos que tenia.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SHAORAN<strong>

La vi nuevamente cuando se dirigía a la terraza, así que la seguí para esta vez si hablar con ella. Se movía lentamente como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante, se recargo en el barandal y se inclino hacia abajo, no se me paso por la mente que intentara hacer alguna locura, pero como no quería asustarla hablándole repentinamente y que pueda ocurrir un accidente espere hasta que se irguió y se acomodo en una posición mas segura.

-Buenas noches – se volteo sorprendida, no se esperaba que nadie la siguiera.

-Ah, buenas noches – notaba algo de incomodidad en su mirada – eres amigo de Eriol? –

-Si, imagino que tú lo eres de Daidouji –

-Así es – sonrió, para este momento yo también ya estaba apoyado en el barandal tan cerca de ella que podía oler el dulce aroma que emanaba.

-Que haces sola aquí cuando la fiesta es dentro? – se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

- Solo salí porque necesitaba un poco de aire –

-Demasiadas personas? –

-Algo así – sonrió tímidamente – tiene mucho que eres amigo de Eriol? –

-Unos cuantos años ya – como no quiero hablar de nuestros mutuos amigos no le quiero preguntar por Daidouji – pareces muy joven –

-Tengo 23 años – dijo con una voz exasperada como si lo dijera muy seguido – y puedo cuidarme sola –

- No he dicho lo contrario – en ese momento volvió a verme con algo de vergüenza, si que es una persona divertida – hay alguien que lo haga? –

-Olvida lo que dije si? a veces hablo sin pensar – en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de aquí, así que intente hacer que se sintiera cómoda.

-De acuerdo… Shaoran – dije ofreciéndole mi mano, ella solo abrió mas sus hermosos ojos, no entendiendo lo que le trataba de decir – y tu eres? – bueno yo ya lo sabia pero el decirle que ya sabia como se llamaba solo me haría quedar como un acosador y eso no la calmaría en absoluto.

-Sakura – contesto por fin

-Genial Sakura, dime no te gustan las fiestas o me equivoco – trate de empezar una conversación normal con ella.

-No te equivocas – mirándome me dedico una media sonrisa – y a ti? –

-Estamos iguales – conteste – dime una cosa que si te guste hacer, observar o lo que sea –

-Mmm, me gusta leer un buen libro –

-De que tipo? –

- En realidad de todo un poco, aunque ahora estoy con temas de ciencia ficción –

-Esos son los míos – cada vez me resultaba mas interesante y atrayente – que mas te gusta, dímelo todo – al principio me decía las cosas y yo la tenia que alentar a que siguiera hablando pero después de un momento, empezó a hablar con soltura y naturalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SAKURA<strong>

Empecé a contarle de todo lo que hacia, ir a correr en las mañanas, ver el cielo por la noche, adoptar animales y luego encontrarles un buen hogar, leer a niños pequeños en la biblioteca, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que no había parado de hablar en un buen rato, de seguro por pura educación no había escapado aun.

Guarde silencio y lo mire, esperando ver una expresión aburrida, pero me miraba atentamente con una sonrisa. En este momento sentía mas vergüenza que momentos antes cuando dije mi edad, esa era ya una frase pregrabada en mi memoria que siempre le decía a mi hermano para que dejara de molestarme.

Cuando Shaoran, al decir el solo su nombre me pareció correcto decir solo el mio también, me hablo al principio sentí que me desmayaba, no es posible que el mismo hombre que me hizo salir ahora estuviera afuera conmigo.

-Vaya, si que haces muchas cosas – regrese de mi mundo cuando escuche su voz mas cerca.

-Eso me han dicho – dije tratando de parecer del todo normal – y que es lo que te gusta a ti? –

-Quieres saberlo realmente – me contesto, no dije ni hice ningún gesto pero continuo hablando – esta noche me gusta la manera en que el viento revuelve tu cabello, la forma en que brillan tus ojos – a cada frase que decía se iba acercando mas y yo como una estatua sin poder moverme – la forma en que mueves tus labios – cuando dijo esto mis ojos de inmediatamente buscaron sus labios y después de eso, ya no los vi, los sentí sobre los míos.

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo mas! lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero ahora si que casi no tengo tiempo libre. En un momento mas pondre las respuestas a los reviews en mi perfil.<p>

Espero que este capitulo les guste y en el siguiente la historia dara un giro radical. Gracias por leer.

Cuidense y nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertencen, solo los uso para escribir historias.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Es una sensación que no se como describir, sus labios se sentían suaves mientras los movía lentamente sobre los míos. Yo no se besar bien, pues no tengo mucha experiencia, pero él es tan hábil que no parece importarle.

-Abre la boca - su voz suena ronca y como si fuera un robot yo hago lo que me pide.

No quiero pensar mucho en lo que estoy haciendo, después de todo no todos los días besaba a un hombre guapísimo. Profundizo el beso, tenia ambas manos en mi rostro y lo giraba, buscando el mejor ángulo, después de un momento siento una de sus manos bajar por mi espalda dejando pequeños escalofríos al sentir su palma sobre mi piel desnuda, se detuvo en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él y como si no fuera yo lo deje hacer lo que quería.

Después de un largo tiempo de estar así, por fin nos separamos e involuntariamente solté un suspiro contra sus labios, aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero escuche una especie de gruñido que hizo que los abriera.

**Shaoran POV**

Besarla, fue increíble, mejor de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar, pero es adictiva, ahora quería mas de ella que un simple beso en un balcón.

-Vámonos de aquí – le dije mirando nuevamente sus labios ahora sin rastro de brillo.

-Eh – me miro sin comprender

-Para continuar con lo que hacíamos – le sonreí

Abrió la boca para contestar pero justo en ese momento sonó un celular y de una pequeña bolsa que no había visto que estaba en el barandal, ella lo saco y viendo la pantalla se le ilumino el rostro.

Dándome una mirada de desconcierto comenzó a alejarse mientras contestaba, al principio se miraba algo tensa pero a medida que continuaba la conversación fue mostrándose mas relajada, estaba en el otro extremo del balcón y aunque sin proponérmelo oí la parte final de su llamada.

-Yo también te quiero, cuídate por favor ya estoy deseando verte nuevamente – se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego termino la llamada.

Se volteo hacia donde estaba yo y al verme algo parecido al miedo cruzo su rostro, para un instante después recoger su bolso de donde lo había dejado y solo decir.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento – no me dio tiempo de decir nada, cuando ya iba entrando en el salón reaccione pero como no quería hacer una escena me quede donde estaba.

Empecé a darle vueltas en mi cabeza a lo que escuche, lo mas seguro es que tuviera un novio que estaba de viaje, eso hacia ella, seducir a otros hombres cuando su novio no estaba. Al principio me pareció otro tipo de persona, pero al parecer es igual a todas las mujeres que conocía.

Y lo que me enfadaba es que engañaba a todos con esa cara de no romper un plato, esta era la persona que tanto alababa Shen, se notaba que era muy fácil engañar a un niño pequeño, no se requería ser un gran actor, pero yo no soy pequeño y le mostraría que a mi no me había logrado engañar como hacia con cualquiera.

**Sakura POV**

Salí de la terraza lo mas rápido que pude, después de hablar con mi papá, que esta de viaje en una investigación de arqueología, me di realmente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, yo no besaba a desconocidos, porque eso es lo que es él, lo acababa de conocer hoy y me estaba comportando de una manera que no es normal en mi.

No quería ni imaginarme lo que ahora pensaba de mi, solo deseaba nunca mas encontrármelo para no tener que pasar otro vergonzoso momento.

-Sakura, donde te habías metido – me dijo Tomoyo de repente, tan metida estoy en mis pensamientos que no note que estaba a un lado de mi – que tienes? –

-No es nada – le dije sonriendo, tratando de ocultarle mi incomodidad, sin lograrlo – la fiesta va muy bien, todos se ven muy entretenidos –

-Así lo creo, y también quiero que la disfrutes tú y no te sientas fuera de lugar, que no lo estas – había malinterpretado mi incomodidad y agradecí que no tuviera que explicarle lo que había pasado momentos antes en la terraza.

-Me mezclare con los demás, iré a hablar con las chicas –

Estuve hablando con la gente que conocía, pero también tratando de no llamar la atención hacia mi, cuando lo veía entre las demás personas como una cobarde me escondía para que no me viera, no estuvo bien como lo deje sin decir nada, pero no tenia la valentía de hablarle nuevamente.

Y que le podía decir que había huido porque soy lo suficientemente tonta como para dejarme llevar por un desconocido. Apenas vi que era una hora adecuada para retirarme y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación que me había dado Tomoyo esa noche, ya que dormía en su casa por hoy.

Agradecí la paz que se sentía en el cuarto y el ya no tener que ocultarme.

-Parezco paranoica, seguramente el ya olvido todo y no querría acercarse de nuevo a mi – con este pensamiento me acosté y quede profundamente dormida.

**Shaoran POV**

Intente localizarla nuevamente cuando entre a la fiesta, pero parecía como si se hubiese evaporado pues no encontré rastro de ella.

Esquive a unas cuantas mujeres que querían alguien con quien divertirse esa noche y estuve hablando con otros amigos que Eriol había invitado también. Y con la excusa de que al día siguiente trabajaría, me despedí y me fui a casa.

Me siento engañado, manipulado, que se cree esa maestra que puede jugar con todos los hombres que quiere, pobre del novio que tenia, no sabia el tipo de mujer que es, o quien sabe tal vez el tipo esta igual.

"Yo también te quiero", argg porque no podía sacarme esa frase de la cabeza, a mi que me importaba si realmente quería a ese novio suyo o no.

-No me importa – dije en voz alta para mi mismo y dirigiéndome a mí pequeño bar por un último trago para después acostarme.

Días después…

"No me importa, no me importa", seguía repitiendo esa frase en mi cabeza camino a la escuela para recoger a Shen, antes había llamado a Feimei y aun estaba algo molesto por la conversación.

-Iras por Shen? – dijo cuando termine de hablar

-Si, porque te sorprendes –

-Es que nunca me habías llamado para ir por propia voluntad – no dije nada – tienes algún plan oculto o algo así? –

-Por favor Feimei, no soy un niño, es solo que quiero pasar un rato con el, acaso no puedo? – le dije para que dejara de hacer preguntas que en cierto modo estaban cerca de la realidad.

-De acuerdo, no discutiré contigo, pero tarde o temprano me enterare – me respondió después de un momento y terminamos la conversación.

Llegue un poco antes de la hora de la salida y me estacione en un lugar donde no impediría la circulación. De pronto empezaron a salir algunos niños, a entrar mamas y papas por sus hijos y empezó a haber mucho movimiento en la escuela, me baje del auto y me acerque a la puerta de salida o entrada según la perspectiva.

Y vi a Shen platicando con otros niños de su edad, me vio y le hice una seña de que podía continuar con ellos, comencé a buscar en los alrededores y ahí estaba esa pequeña mentirosa, hablando con algunos padres de familia y por como se miraban se podía decir que los tenia encantados con todo lo que decía.

Cuando se quedo sola, la mayoría de las personas ya habían salido y de la poca gente son maestros los que quedaban. Este día estaba vestida como anteriormente siempre la había visto. Unos pantalones holgados y una blusa con un diseño que parecía de alguien mucho mayor.

Que pensara cuando me vea, quería tomarla desprevenida para que no pudiera fingir mas, Shen seguía enfrascado con sus compañeros así que no había problema, me empecé a acercar, tal parece que no había notado mi presencia, así que todo seria mas fácil.

Ya a casi nada de llegar hasta la maestra, paso un hombre rápido por mi lado y le tapo los ojos a Sakura, me quede estático sin saber que hacer a continuación y por la poca distancia a la que estaba de ellos pude escuchar su platica fácilmente, pero sin que ellos notaran mi presencia.

-Quien soy? – le pregunto el hombre, ella se quito sola las manos de su cara y volteo a verlo.

-Yukito, cuando llegaste – le dijo sonriendo y no se porque empecé a sentirme enfadado.

-Anoche, así que tenia que verte hoy apenas pudiera – el tipo se miraba muy amable.

-Te extrañe mucho – esa frase, el tal Yukito inclino su cara hasta darle un beso en la frente y después acariciar su mejilla, ella se sonrojo, la sensación de molestia crecía, tenia mucha confianza con ella hasta parecía su novio "Yo también te quiero" "estoy deseando verte nuevamente" esas frases vinieron a mi memoria.

Ahora lo recordaba, lo mas seguro es que ese pobre tipo si fuera su novio con el que hablo ese día en la fiesta.

-Ven vayamos a comer juntos – en ese momento se voltearon hacia donde estaba yo y me vieron. El mostraba curiosidad y ella abrió los ojos completamente del asombro pero no puedo distinguir si es miedo o sorpresa solamente. Me decidí a hablar a ver como salía ahora de esta.

-Mira nada más, que tenemos aquí, es la fugitiva – ninguno de los dos dijo nada – que acaso interrumpí tu momento – dije irónico.

-Es amigo tuyo Sakura – dijo el hombre

-No, yo apenas lo vi unos momentos hace algunos días en la fiesta de Tomoyo, recuerdas que te conté –

-Ahh, ya lo recuerdo, debe ir a felicitarla – interrumpí su platica, ella no se iba a salir con la suya

-Solo nos vimos Sakura –dije recalcando su nombre – yo creo que hicimos mucho mas que eso, si mal no recuerdo – la mire y ella me miraba a mi sonrojada.

Volteo a ver a su novio después y unos instantes después yo también lo hice, quería ver cual es su reacción a lo que había dicho momentos antes. Sonreía mirándola, que acaso no es un novio normal, no le reclamaría por lo que sin nada de discreción insinué, cualquier otro ya estaría pidiendo una explicación.

-Entonces… - por fin comenzó a hablar pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo.

-Tenemos que irnos- él asombrado se dejo llevar.

-Lo siento- dijo ella muy bajito que apenas la escuche y cuando estaba a punto de detenerla para que no escapara nuevamente, Shen se acerco ajeno a toda aquella situación.

-Tío, ya nos podemos ir – me dijo para después hacer una inclinación en dirección a su maestra – nos vemos señorita –

-Es tu tío Shen – dijo ella de pronto deteniéndose y mirándome nuevamente – del que siempre hablas –

-Si, el es mi tío Shaoran – ella pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad – ya veo, tengan cuidado camino a casa si? –

-Claro señorita Sakura, usted también – volvió a hacer una inclinación y la pareja de alejo –tío nos quedaremos mas tiempo – volvió a hablar Shen sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Esta maestra si que es un enigma, para la clase de novio que tiene y lo rápido que puede cambiar su forma de ser. Pero ya he conocido una parte de ella y no me iba a engañar nuevamente, Shen me estaba mirando tal vez extrañado por mi actitud, pero aun estaba tratando de comprender la extraña actitud de su novio, no quería volver a dejarme llevar por la apariencia de una persona porque te podías llegar a equivocar mucho.

-Vámonos – le dije como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando estuvimos a punto de subir al auto me dijo.

-Tío, porque estas tan extraño, mirabas muy raro a mi maestra –

-No la miraba raro Shen, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso es todo – no me creyó mi explicación, para ser un niño tan pequeño no lo engañas fácilmente.

Pero para desviarlo del tema le empecé a preguntar sobre lo que había hecho en el día y que era lo que estaba platicando junto con sus compañeros. Y funciono, todo el camino estábamos hablando sobre lo que había hecho y lo que quería hacer.

Fuimos a comer antes de dejarlo en su casa y como no estoy de humor para aguantar a Feimei solo lo deje, asegurándome de que entraba sano y salvo.

Que tenia esa maestra que no me la podía sacar de mi mente, ni siquiera es el tipo de persona de las que busque su compañía y en el fondo se que estoy buscándola como un tonto sin ningún motivo.

**Sakura POV**

-Pequeña Sakura, entonces ya tienes novio? – ya me parecía extraño que Yukito no me preguntara nada acerca de lo que paso momentos antes.

-No es mi novio Yukito… - no me dejo continuar

-Pero lo que el dijo – se quedo pensativo.

-Es un malentendido, yo… mmm… lo que hicimos – siento mi rostro arder – solo nos besamos – decirle esto a Yukito es como si se lo estuviera diciendo a mi padre y no es un sentimiento nada tranquilizador.

-Ah, ya veo, pero eso quiere decir que apenas se están conociendo –

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta – le dije – fue la primera vez que lo vi – no sabia a donde quería llegar con esto pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Ah bien, es poco tiempo para iniciar una relación, es bueno que se conozcan bien primero, porque… - esta vez fui yo la que lo interrumpió.

-Espera Yukito, no es eso, no estoy empezando una relación con nadie – como podía explicárselo, no quería que pensara que me andaba besando con cualquier hombre que se me atravesara en el camino – solo fue un beso y no significo nada y por supuesto no se volverá a repetir – le dije con mi mejor cara de póker.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices – me sonrió y dejo el tema de lado, por eso me gustaba él, nunca presionaba a las personas.

Me dejo en mi casa después de comer, estuvimos hablando del pronto regreso de mi papá y como me sentía viviendo por mi cuenta.

Cuando entre me sentía algo cansada y recostándome en el sillón, lo recordé, al tío de Shen, nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que ese hombre era familiar de alguno de mis alumnos y menos de uno de mis favoritos.

Yo recordaba lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Tomoyo como algo casi mágico, un hombre demasiado guapo, caballeroso y amable, que me había encontrado lo suficientemente bonita como para prestarme atención esa noche y que me había hecho pasar un momento que estaba segura que recordaría hasta que fuera una anciana.

Pero hoy todo perdió su encanto, la manera que insinuó que habíamos hecho algo mas, no pensé que fuera esa clase de persona, a pesar de que no lo conocía de nada me había dado otra impresión.

Pero tal parece que es de esa clase de hombres que les gusta presumir sus conquistas aunque técnicamente yo no fuera una. Y fue una mayor decepción porque de ser una persona completamente extraña solo lo olvidaría y ya, pero Shen me había contado tanto de su tío que lo tenia por una muy buena persona y enterarme de la verdad de esta forma, solo hacia que me sintiera en cierto sentido engañada, aunque no tenia motivos para sentirlo así.

Si me volvía a encontrar con él, ignoraría sus insinuaciones si continuaba igual y todo estaría bien, ya que no me importaba lo que pensara de mi o que creía que era. O eso creo.

* * *

><p>Aqui con el siguiente capitulo de la historia, espero que tambien les siga gustando y me dejen comentarios sobre que les parece o sugerencias.<p>

No habia podido actualizar porque con lo de la escuela y que ya estoy haciendo mis practicas apenas tengo tiempo libre asi que me veo un poco ajustada de tiempo, pero no importa cuanto tarde tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda.

Las respuestas de los reviews del capitulo anterior estan ya en mi perfil para los que se quieran pasar a verlo y creo que eso es todo

disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo lo hago escribiendolo :D


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP yo solo los uso para escribir historias

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura<strong>

Acompañaba a los niños a la salida de la escuela como siempre lo hago, cuando lo veo otra vez, es que acaso no tenia mejores cosas que hacer. Desde el día que vino Yukito, Li el tío de Shen, había estado viniendo al menos dos veces por semana, cuando antes apenas y lo hacia dos veces por mes, en ocasiones ninguna.

Y es el mismo cuento de no acabar cada vez que viene, hace insinuaciones que en ocasiones no entiendo y siempre se va como si hubiera querido hacer otra cosa, es extraño y molesto al mismo tiempo. Hace pocos días hizo una insinuación que aun estoy tratando de encontrarle sentido, no entiendo que quiso decir.

_Flashback_

Hablaba con un padre de familia de uno de mis alumnos porque quería agradecerme que hubiera cuidado al niño una tarde en la que ellos no podían ir a recogerlo por cuestiones de trabajo y no tenían a nadie que pudiera hacerlo.

Apenada porque el papá no dejaba de decir lo buena, amable y maravillosa maestra que soy y yo tratando de detenerlo porque pienso que todo buen maestro lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Mi esposa y yo, realmente queremos hacer algo por usted, cualquier cosa, estamos muy agradecidos por el favor que nos hizo ese día – decía el señor

-Enserio, no fue una molestia, me gustan mucho los niños y aparte Kenji es uno muy tranquilo y no es difícil cuidarlo – trataba de tranquilizar al padre

-Ya se, señorita, la invito a cenar en mi casa el día que a usted le parezca bien – realmente son una familia muy amable así que sonriendo conteste

-Muchas gracias, estaré encantada de ir – hice una pausa recordando que no tenia ninguna cosa que hacer los siguientes días – el día que le parezca bien a usted tengo libres los próximos días –

-Muy bien, me podría dar su numero así le llamo para confirmar –

-Claro – se lo estuve dictando y el lo iba guardando en su celular – ahí lo tiene – después de eso nos despedimos.

Cuando voltee me encontré con la mirada achocolatada de Li, me miraba enojado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Como estaba muy cerca de mi no le tomo nada de tiempo acercarse mas.

-Así que ya tienes planes para la noche, mira que no pierdes el tiempo – siempre trataba de ser amable con todas las personas pero siempre Li sacaba mi peor lado.

-Ah de nuevo por aquí, que vida tan aburrida debes tener – le dije, cada vez que iba trataba de ignorarlo pero siempre terminaba contestándole.

-Créeme no es aburrida en absoluto, la desesperada pareces ser tu – que intentaba decir con eso – salir con el primer hombre que te invita a salir, es de muy mal gusto no lo crees – ah ya iba entendiendo de que estaba hablando en esta ocasión.

- Pues no se, lo que si se es que escuchar conversaciones de otros si que es de pésimo gusto – se quedo sorprendido, y si mis ojos no me engañaban también algo avergonzado pero rápidamente se compuso y siguió con el tema pero ignorando el comentario que yo había hecho.

-Y dime acaso tu novio no tiene nada que decir a eso – Novio? De donde había sacado que yo tenia novio, estaba apunto de preguntarle cuando hablo nuevamente – porque te conformas con cualquier hombre que te busca, si sabes que puedes elegir al que quieras –

-Que intentas… - en ese momento llego Shen y nos interrumpió sin darse cuenta.

-Tío, vi tu auto pero no te encontraba –

-Hola Shen, disculpa pero no te preocupes ya nos vamos – le dijo totalmente tranquilo mirándolo.

- Nos vemos señorita –

-Adiós Sakura –

-Nos vemos Shen, Li – me miro nuevamente con una extraña expresión en el rostro y luego los vi alejarse.

Sentía extraño que él se dirigiera a mi por mi nombre no importaba si yo remarcaba su apellido él no se daba por enterado, así que como no quería verme infantil lo deje pasar, igual no me quitaba nada que lo hiciera.

Me quede pensando en eso unos momentos y luego recordé que no había aclarado lo de la cena y lo de mi supuesto novio. Tal vez por eso se comportaba así, tal vez pensaba que engañaba a mi novio con el padre de Kenji.

Pero que absurdo, yo nunca haría algo así, pero bueno el no sabe como soy, pero igual siento que es algo exagerado, se comporta como si lo estuviera engañando a él. Hombres quien los entiende…

_Fin de flashback_

Ahora que lo vuelvo a ver quiero aclarar eso con él, por supuesto si el se acerca a mi, tampoco es como si yo fuera a ir a buscarlo para explicarle algo que en cierta forma no me afecta. Seguí despidiendo a algunos de mis alumnos y a otros niños de diferentes clases. Cuando sentí esa sensación extraña que solo sentía cuando Li estaba junto a mi.

-Hola Sakura – si, ahí esta.

-Hola Li, viniste por Shen de nuevo – sonreí

-Eh si, - hoy parecía un poco confuso – porque estas contenta? – ahora la confundida soy yo.

-Estoy normal, porque lo dices? –

-No, solo… - no supe que me contestaría porque llegaron unos niños.

-Señorita, señorita, mire lo que encontré – desvié mi atención a los niños y pude notar como se quedaba un momento solo observando lo que me mostraban.

Cuando quede sola nuevamente inconscientemente empecé a buscarlo con la mirada y lo vi no muy lejos hablando con Shen, había notado que siempre que estaba con su tío se comienza a comportar como un niño muy serio, y eso no quiere decir que sea muy revoltoso cuando no esta con él, es de mis mejores alumnos, pero siempre que veo a Shen con Li, no puedo evitar preguntarme que es lo que ve en él Shen para tenerle tanta admiración.

Estaba sumida en estos pensamientos viendo hacia su dirección cuando de pronto los dos voltearon hacia mi, sentí un pequeño escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y tuve un mal presentimiento aunque no sabia de que.

**POV Shaoran**

Tenia días que me siento muy extraño, desde que escuche como ese tipo la invitaba a cenar, y ella muy quitada de la pena aceptaba como si nada, cuando llegue acababa de decirle que la invitaba y la verdad me sentí un poco molesto porque acepto muy rápido, es que acaso no podía dejar sus citas para fuera de la escuela.

Lo que hace es muy poco profesional a mi parecer, trate de encararla con lo que hacia, pero cuando me dijo que escuchar otras conversaciones es malo no pude evitar avergonzarme como un adolescente descubierto al espiar a la chica que le gusta, un momento, ella no me gusta, claro que no, es solo que no comprendo como puede actuar de dos formas tan diferentes y nadie se da cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser.

Cuando le dije lo de su novio pareció sorprendida y sin ser realmente consiente de lo que le dije después, es que acaso quería alentarla para que siguiera haciendo lo que hace. Y ahora estaba muy sonriente, que es lo que le pasa, acaso ya engaño a más hombres.

Me separe de ella cuando llegaron los niños, se porta con ellos de una manera muy buena eso no puedo negarlo pero tampoco quiere decir que eso excusa las otras cosas que hace. Vi a Shen y me acerque para que viera que ya estaba ahí.

-Shen, hola como te fue? –

-Bien tío, nos vamos ya? – quería hacer algo de tiempo para poder sacar mis dudas con respecto a su maestra.

-Hoy no vas a hablar con tus amigos? –

-No, ya nos podemos ir – piensa, piensa algo.

-Oye tengo una duda, porque muchos padres a la hora de la salida hablan con tu maestra – y eso era una pregunta que si me hacia realmente.

-Ah, la mayoría pregunta como van en la clase sus hijos – hizo una pausa – aunque a veces la invitan a comer o cenar – esto si que me interesa así que lo anime a seguir con lo que decía.

-Ah si, y ella acepta? –

-Mmm, pues, creo que casi siempre va, por lo que dicen mis amigos – aquí me confundí

-Y como se enteran, ella les dice –

-Claro que no, al día siguiente todos cuentan que la señorita fue a sus casas –

-Entonces la invitan solo los padres? – pregunte

-Pues claro tío, quien pensabas? – esa es una pregunta que no le respondería a mi sobrino de 6 años, así que continuando con el tema obvie esa pregunta.

-Y tu madre, la ha invitado? –

-Si varias veces, porque? – ya tenia un plan en mi mente, solo era cuestión de actuar.

-Que te parecería invitarla a comer ahorita? – vi como puso cara de felicidad y… se sonrojo?

- Si tío, yo le digo – salió casi corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-No espera Shen, tenemos que planear como decirle –

-Eh? Porque? – pensé dentro de mi "porque le parecerá muy extraño que yo la invite a algún sitio"

-Porque es repentino – conteste por fin – y ella se puede negar, así que debemos planear como decirle para que acepte acompañarnos – los dos en ese instante volteamos a donde estaba y la encontré mirando en nuestra dirección, aunque no muy seguro de si nos miraba a nosotros.

Le dije a Shen que me dijera como normalmente la invitaban a salir y me dijo que era como agradecimiento por algo o para hablar de como iba en la escuela su hijo, así que tomaría la segunda razón para preguntarle, aunque claro yo preguntando por mi sobrino.

Quería salir con ella, pero solo para ver como se comportaba cuando eran asuntos de la escuela, solo por eso. Y ya habiendo hecho mi plan, le dije a Shen que nos acercáramos. Ella estaba entrando al edificio de la escuela, así que la llame para que volteara.

-Sakura – volteo rápidamente, Shen ya me había dicho una vez que porque la llamaba por su nombre cuando yo muy raramente hacia eso con otras personas que no son de la familia, es un niño muy observador.

Realmente no supe que responder a eso, le dije que hablaba tanto de ella que sentía que ya la conocía, aunque después cuando ya estaba solo me puse a pensar en el motivo real del porque lo hacia, porque hasta el momento no le había prestado verdadera importancia a este hecho, pero no pude llegar a una conclusión, solo que me gustaba llamarla por su nombre, y también me gustaría que ella me llamara por el mio, como aquella vez en la fiesta.

-Que pasa? – contesto – le sucedió algo a Shen –

-No señorita estoy bien, le queríamos preguntar algo – lo miro con confusión y luego me miro a mi esperando que alguno de los dos hiciera la pregunta, así que la hice.

-Te invitamos a comer con nosotros – abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, creo que ni yo me esperaba lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos – me gustaría hablar contigo sobre como se comporta Shen en la escuela –

Como a Shen ya le había explicado lo que íbamos a decir no dijo nada, pero se notaba en la cara de Sakura la confusión.

-Eh… pues Shen siempre se comporta muy bien, no causa problemas y es muy dedicado en sus estudios –

-Eso esta muy bien, pero me gustaría que comieras aun así con nosotros – el primer plan no funciono así que tendré que improvisar otro rápidamente.

-Si maestra, por favor venga con nosotros – pude ver como dudaba por la petición que le hizo Shen.

-Es que yo… no se – empezó a responder.

-Vamos Sakura es solo una comida – me miro y después miro a Shen y dando un suspiro dijo.

-Esta bien voy por mis cosas y nos podemos ir –

Sonreí internamente por el triunfo, Shen parecía muy entusiasmado y empecé a sospechar que no hablaba tanto de su maestra porque es muy buena si no por algo mas.

* * *

><p>POR FINNN¡ actualice esta vez si que me tarde :P<p>

pero bueno, aqui otra vez yo con otro cap del fic, ojala que les guste como va, no se olviden de comentar que todos sus reviews me dan animos de seguir jejje

como ven este cap, shaoran sigue igual de testarudo y no se quiere dar cuenta de la vdd, pero al menos sakura quiere hacer las paces con el, y shen en el siguiente capitulo empieza a tener mayor participacion

mis deberes se calmaron un poco esta semana asi que aproveche para ponerme a escribir y este es el resultado, espero que la siguiente sea igual jjaja

nos estamos leyendo y disfruten leyendo :))


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura<strong>

Llegamos a un restaurante al que nunca había ido, acaso existían lugares tan lujosos en Tomoeda, me sentí un poco incomoda y comencé a tratar de arreglarme la ropa y el cabello disimuladamente.

-Estas perfecta, vamos – me sorprendí cuando hablo Li, tomo la mano que tenia en mi cabello y me jalo con él, Shen mira muy a gusto caminando frente a nosotros. Volteó para ver que fuéramos siguiéndolo y bajo la cabeza a nuestras manos unidas aun.

Su cara sonriente de antes se puso seria de repente.

-Tío, porque no vas tu enfrente, no se que mesa es – Li se le quedo mirando

-Es la misma de siempre Shen – le contesto

Guíanos por favor tío – diciendo esto se puso entre nosotros, haciendo que soltáramos nuestras manos.

Yo aproveche esto para que mi mente se despejara porque la cercanía con Li realmente me pone nerviosa. Shen tomo mi mano en su lugar y ambos seguimos a su tío.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, no es cierto Shen – le dije a mi alumno para iniciar una conversación.

-Si señorita –

-Bien, llegamos – Li saco la silla para que me sentara, que caballeroso.

Pude notar como Shen se molestaba, jeje es un niño muy protector, aunque no se de que me quiere proteger en esta ocasión, solo están su tío y él. Me senté agradeciendo el gesto y antes de que Li se sentara en la silla que estaba mas próxima a mi, Shen rápidamente ocupo el lugar volteando a ver a su tío como esperando que le dijera algo.

-Shen te sientes bien – dijo Li – te comportas de manera muy extraña –

- Estoy perfecto tío – contesto y no dijo nada mas, no pude evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa, se comportaba como un pequeño hombre.

-Así que Sakura – desvié mi atención a su tío – que es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre –

-Que acaso no íbamos a hablar sobre Shen – le conteste, pero en el momento en que me iba a responder llego el mesero a pedirnos la orden.

Todos pedimos platillos ligeros, aunque para el postre Shen pidió una copa grande de helado de vainilla y Li y yo una buena porción de pastel de chocolate para él y uno de fresa para mí. Al momento de que se fue el mesero continuamos la conversación.

-Bueno, tú misma dijiste que Shen iba bien en la escuela y que no daba problemas, así que podemos hablar sobre otra cosa – antes de que respondiera Shen hablo.

-Y porque te interesa lo que hace mi maestra tío? – mire a Li con atención, quería saber esa respuesta

-Es solo para iniciar una conversación, no tiene nada de especial – bueno en ese sentido tenia razón.

Además, si no recuerdo mal el día en que nos conocimos yo le había hablado mucho sobre mi y él no hablo de si mismo casi nada.

-Sabes – le dije respondiendo y atrayendo la atención de ambos a mi persona – me gustaría hablar mejor sobre la relación que llevas con Shen – le dedique a mi alumno una sonrisa.

-Esta bien – dijo no muy convencido.

Me hablaron sobre las ocasiones en que ambos iban de visita a Hong Kong de donde Li es originario, de las tardes en las que se reunían a jugar juegos de mesa, armar rompecabezas, incluso videojuegos, no me podía imaginar a Li haciendo eso, siempre se ve tan serio, me pregunto como se vera…..

Cuando llego la comida hicimos una pequeña pausa, yo hacia comentarios en ocasiones y aunque Li también hablaba, la mayor parte de la conversación la hacia Shen. Su tío parecía sorprendido de que hablara tanto y mostrara tanto entusiasmo en todo lo que contaba.

Cuando terminaba con un recuerdo volteaba a verme como pidiendo mi aprobación, yo le sonreía alentándolo a que siguiera hablando, pero aunque parece que solo le estoy prestando atención a Shen, también estoy al pendiente de todo lo que hace Li.

Como muestra una sonrisa casi inexistente ante cada cosa que menciona su sobrino, como en ocasiones voltea a verme como esperando algo y me pongo nerviosa porque no se como debería reaccionar. Aunque a mediación de la comida cuando los temas se centraron más en la escuela pude ver como el semblante de Li empezó a cambiar.

Parecía como si se estuviera enojando por algo, me pregunto que lo puede haber puesto así, tal vez pensaba que Shen me prefería a mi en lugar que a él, y si había notado una clase de atención especial que mi alumno me mostraba pero eso a la mayoría de los niños les pasa alguna vez con uno de sus maestros.

Sonreí internamente, su tío estaba celoso de mí, no puedo creer que esto este pasando.

**POV Shaoran**

Cuando llegamos al restaurante Shen comenzó a comportarse de forma muy rara, quería hablar con su maestra y como el casi siempre esta muy callado a menos que le preguntes algo pensé que no iba a haber problema con eso.

Tampoco es que lo fuera a ignorar, pero de un momento a otro empezó a contar todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos, y bueno es cierto que su maestra pregunto, pero lo contaba con todos los detalles que podía recordar.

Cuando empezaba a contar algo nuevo y yo recordaba me daban ganas de volver a vivirlo con él, pensaba que en cualquier momento Sakura haría una cara de aburrimiento pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

Realmente estaba poniendo atención a Shen y a las pocas veces que yo también intervenía, lo supe por los comentarios que hacia, aunque ya cuando estábamos comiendo Shen se desvió a temas de la escuela y cosas que había hecho junto con su maestra y entonces me di cuenta que poco a poco me había ido sacando de la conversación, ya de lo único que hablaba es de su maestra y él.

Las veces que han comido juntos, cuando lo ha felicitado, las veces que le ha dado un obsequio, el pequeño demonio estaba presumiéndome todo lo que hacia con ella, dándome a entender que lo prefería y queriendo hacerme sentir como si estorbara, de a poco empezaba sentirme molesto, que se creía Shen, solo es un niño de 6 años, pero esto no se quedaría así.

-Tío, no tienes trabajo que hacer hoy – de pronto me volvió a dirigir la palabra Shen, pero genial ahora me corría.

-No, la verdad es que tengo toda la tarde libre – en realidad tenia una reunión pero eso se soluciona haciendo una llamada, es lo bueno de ser el jefe.

Sakura parecía estar entre divertida y nerviosa. Con lo que llevábamos juntos se había comportado como la primera vez que la vi y realmente no parecía estar fingiendo, acaso yo la había juzgado mal?, pero y su novio, porque salió huyendo ese día, simplemente pudo decirme que tenia novio y que sentía lo del beso.

Viéndola en este momento tan sonriente con Shen y complaciente tenia el deseo de que también conmigo pudiera ser así y no importa si tiene novio o no, sabia que muy en el fondo no quería que lamentara lo del beso que nos dimos, quería que lo recordara con algo de alegría y que tuviera las mismas ganas que yo de volver a repetirlo.

Realmente no se que es lo que esta pasando conmigo, lo mejor será enfocarme solo en lo que estoy seguro. Terminamos de comer y comenzamos con nuestro postre.

* * *

><p>Volvi, por favor no se enojen porq tarde tanto. lo prometido aqui esta sigo con la historia aunque sea un pequeñisimo cap pero son las 2:27 am y ya no doy mas de sueño.<p>

Pero les queria subir aunque sea un poco, ya tengo un poco adelantado el siguiente asi que confio (o eso espero) no tardarme tanto en actualizar el siguiente

Ojala no se hayan olvidado aun de la historia y sigan leyendo, los reviews del cap anterior, contestados en mi perfil.

Gracias a por leer y sabran de mi pronto byeee


	7. Chapter 7

No me pertenecen los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, yo solo los uso para crear otras historias

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shaoran<strong>

-Esto sabe delicioso – dijo Sakura

-Son buenos los postres aquí, pero los de chocolate son lo mejor que hay – le conteste yo

-Señorita pruebe mi helado, sabe muy bien – empezó a hablar mi sobrino, ella volteo a mirarlo y con su cubierto tomo una pequeña porción.

-Realmente sabe bien Shen, hiciste una buena elección – le contesto su maestra sonriendo, mi sobrino me volteo a ver con una cara de suficiencia, ya vera ese niño. Tome una porción de mi pastel y se lo ofrecí también.

-Toma, prueba esto – no se si la tome de sorpresa o que, porque primero abrió los ojos y segundos después la boca pero no parecía estar muy consiente de lo que hacia, se sonrojo y contesto

-Esta muy bueno también – voltee a ver a mi sobrino con la misma expresión que tenia el hace unos momentos y ahora el molesto parecía él. Ja se lo tiene merecido

-Toma Shen, prueba el mio – le dio un trozo de su pastel y este volvió a sonreír triunfante

-Me gustaría probarlo también, puedo? –

-Claro, adelante – acerco su plato hacia mi, pero yo me limite a abrir la boca, se sonrojo nuevamente cuando entendió lo que quería que hiciera pero ella solo me dijo que podía agarrar lo que quisiera.

Pude oír una risa contenida por parte de Shen y ver como Sakura se ponía mas colorada, esto no se quedaría así, aunque Shen es mi sobrino esto es la guerra. Salimos de comer y como quien no quiere la cosa les propuse ir a dar un paseo en un parque cercano que había.

-Eso seria estupendo no Shen, te gustaría? –

-Claro, podemos ir – respondió este

Y antes de que pasara otra cosa tome la mano de Sakura y pase su brazo por el mio, se puso un momento tensa pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse y pasado poco tiempo sentí que se relajaba, Shen sin darme cuenta se coloco en su otro costado y la tomo de la mano.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, porque a mi no me sonreía?, vamos Shaoran tranquilízate no te dejaras vencer por un niño.

Cuando llegamos había muchas personas paseando, algunos se quedaban viendo, tal vez por la manera en que íbamos caminando pensaban que somos una familia o algo por el estilo.

-Mira Shen, no quieres jugar en esos juegos – de repente hablo Sakura sacándome de mis extraños pensamientos. Shen estuvo a punto de ir, pero note como lo pensó mejor

-Mmm, no ahora no, estoy bien así –

-Esta bien, si cambias de opinión me dices – contesto ella y seguimos nuestro camino

No estuvimos mucho tiempo caminando, pero todo el momento estuvimos hablando sobre películas y coincidimos en algunos estrenos que queríamos ver. Regresábamos al auto cuando una señora de pronto abordo a Sakura.

-Cuanto tiempo que no te miraba, mira que bonita te has puesto - la aludida solo atino a sonrojarse – cuando te casaste? No me entere –

-No, yo… - la interrumpió

-También tu hermano como esta y Yukito, esos dos son inseparables – Yukito? Que ese no es el nombre de su novio

- Los dos están muy bien, trabajando muy duro – sonrió nostálgica y continuo hablando – también le quiero aclarar que no me he casado, él es solo el tío de mi alumno Shen - la señora después de esto se miraba avergonzada, tal vez por sacar conclusiones tan rápido, aunque como no queriendo le pase el brazo por los hombros a Sakura.

-Un gusto conocerla – las dos me voltearon a ver sorprendidas por el gesto que tuve

-Si, mucho gusto – siguió un silencio algo incomodo – tu debes ser Shen o me equivoco –

-Así es, mucho gusto en conocerla – hizo una breve inclinación

Después de esto la señora se despidió diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero no sin antes lanzarnos una mirada de sospecha.

-Maestra, maestra, mire caminemos por aquí para regresar – mi sobrino se llevo a Sakura lo que hizo que se soltara de mi medio abrazo, ese niño.

Ellos iban caminando esta vez por delante de mi, ambos señalando todo lo que encontraban interesante, estoy seguro que cuando ella tenga hijos será una estupenda madre.

De pronto tuve una visión de ella, con una niña en brazos y otro pequeño que estaba abrazado a sus pies. De repente un hombre se acerco a ella dándole un beso suave en los labios y se inclino para tomar al niño en sus brazos, sentí una molestia en el pecho, pero cuando el hombre de mi visión se volteo y lo vi quede en shock. No podía ser cierto.

Moví la cabeza para despejarme esa escena de mi mente, que locuras estoy imaginando. Lo mejor será dejarla en su casa, creo que ya me esta afectando el pensar tanto en ella, para descubrir su verdadera forma de ser, claro.

Me acerque a donde estaban Shen y Sakura y les dije que recordé que tenia cosas que hacer.

-Ah que mal – ese es Shen

-Vamos Shen, ya le quitamos mucho tiempo a tu tío, hay que agradecer-

-Realmente no es una molestia – en este momento llegamos a donde estaba estacionado el auto, y Sakura hablo.

-Yo puedo regresar a mi casa sola –

-Claro que no, te llevare – dije con una voz que no admitía oposición – dime tu dirección y en un momento estaremos ahí –

Me la dio y nos pusimos en camino, me estuvo dando algunas instrucciones hasta que llegamos a un bloque de departamentos.

-Vives sola – no pude evitar preguntar

-Si, tengo poco tiempo pero ya me acostumbre – dijo sonriendo en dirección al edificio

- Shen, la acompañare a la puerta, por favor espera aquí –

-De acuerdo – dijo no muy satisfecho – señorita gracias por aceptar ir a comer con nosotros –

-De nada Shen, realmente fue un placer – se acerco y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, mi sobrino se sonrojo y volteo hacia abajo intentando ocultarlo. Sonreí para mis adentros, niños, cuando llegamos a la puerta ella se dio la vuelta.

-Aquí esta bien, gracias por la comida y el paseo disfrute mucho – mientras decía esto volteaba a todos los lugares excepto a donde yo estaba.

-Sakura – dije su nombre haciendo que volteara a verme, cuando sus enormes ojos verdes se posaron en mi, todo otro pensamiento que tenia lo olvide, he inclinándome hacia ella roce sus labios, apenas fue un suave roce pero sentí como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

Separándome de ella, note que estaba extremadamente sonrojada, solo atino a balbucear algo sin sentido, decir adiós y entrar al edificio como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

Sonreí, esa es una señal de que se siente atraída por mí. Se que no esta bien lo que hice sabiendo que ella tiene novio y eso, pero quería saber si sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba. Cuando llegue al auto y me subí, Shen tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

-Que tienes Shen, porque esa cara? –

-Tío, porque besaste a mi maestra? – dijo muy serio, no supe como contestar, estos niños de la actualidad realmente ahora no les puedes ocultar nada.

-Bueno yo también te quería preguntar algunas cosas -

* * *

><p>holaa¡ como estan?<p>

Aqui estoy de vuelta con otro mini cap. creo q los hire subiendo asi, me tardo menos y aunque poco la historia sigue :D

gracias a todos los que leen la historia a los que dejan reviews y a los que no, realmente hacen que me suba el animo, espero que les guste como va la trama, y ojala que ya no se confundan por como empece jejeje

nos leemos muy pronto gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, me gustan mucho y las respuestas de los del capitulo anterior en mi perfil.

Cuidense y sean felices


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura<strong>

Mañana es el gran día de Tomoyo, el día de su boda, me quedare en su casa desde una noche antes pues tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y ponernos al corriente.

-Bueno, ya hemos hablado mucho de mi – me dijo mi amiga – ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que te tiene tan distraída – me mira fijamente, recordándome a cierta persona, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara. Tal vez Tomoyo me podía ayudar a aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Estas en todo amiga – le dije para ir ordenando mis ideas

- Gracias – me contesto con una sonrisa

-Yo, conocí al tío de uno de mis alumnos –

-Es soltero? – me interrumpió, y hasta este momento no me había puesto a pensar en eso

-No estoy segura, pero creo que si –

-Bien continua – podía sospechar como ya estaba creando planes sin haberle terminado de contar.

-Antes de que empieces a imaginarte cosas, déjame explicarte lo que pasa – note como regresaba a este mundo – yo… creo que me gusta –

-Crees? – me dijo levantando una ceja

- Bueno, estoy segura que me gusta, lo que creo es que podría llegar a ser algo más –

- Dime como es él – sabia en que sentido me lo preguntaba así que respondí lo mejor que pude

-Bueno pues, creo que es amable y protector con lo que quiere – le conteste pensando en como se comportaba con Shen – también es algo serio aunque a veces creo que intenta hacer bromas o algo por el estilo aunque no le entiendo – creo que todo lo que me decía antes era en broma o algo por el estilo pero no estoy segura, porque nunca entendí que significado tenia.

-Mmm, y tú crees que le gustas? – me sonroje

-Yo no creo… - recordé las veces que nos habíamos besado – yo, umm… bueno nos hemos besado en dos ocasiones, pero creo que el no les da la importancia que les doy yo –

-Piensas que es solo por pasar el rato? – me dijo algo exaltada – cuál es su nombre? –

-Shaoran Li – le respondí algo confusa, no pensaba hacer nada contra el cierto?, pero al momento en que le dije el nombre algo pareció hacer efecto en ella

- Saku, un buen hombre no se fijaría en ti solo para pasar el rato, créeme, eres hermosa y tu forma de ser los deja cautivados, solo que no les das oportunidad –

- Hay Tomoyo, tu siempre me dices eso pero no eres imparcial porque me quieres – de pronto recordé otra cosa – además el piensa que tengo novio

-Novio?, y porque piensa eso, le dijiste tú algo? –

-No, eso es lo que me tiene mas intrigada que no se de donde lo saco –

-Y pensando eso aun así te beso – no fue una pregunta mas bien una afirmación – no crees que es porque realmente le interesas y quiere algo serio contigo? – estuvimos mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y de todas formas nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo.

**POV Shaoran **

-Porque no eres alguien normal que saldría a celebrar su despedida de soltero? –

-Porque lo que realmente quiero celebrar es que me voy a casar con las mujer más maravillosa del mundo entero – y ya empezamos con las cursilerías

-Eso suena tan… - dije con un gesto de desagrado que termino por mi lo que quería dar a entender

- Oh cállate, quiero ver como te comportas tú cuando te pase – mi amigo me miraba suspicaz

-Mmm… no creo que eso suceda en un futuro cercano – le dije, pero unos increíbles ojos verdes cruzaron por mi memoria en el instante – no es posible- dije en voz alta sin ser consiente de ello por el rumbo que momentos antes tomaron mis pensamientos.

-Claro que es posible – me contesto Eriol sacándome de mis alucinaciones

-Porque dices eso, que es posible? –

- Que te enamores y te cases, vamos que no eres don corazón frio, se lo mucho que quieres a tu familia – trate de empezar a replicar – aunque lo niegues y también se lo mucho que te gustaría formar una – hizo una pausa pensativo, parece que me conoce mejor de lo que creía, bueno por algo es mi mejor amigo – claro debes esperar a la mujer adecuada para que puedas intentar llegar a ser tan feliz como yo – termino con una sonrisa que pronto le quitaría del rostro.

- Tal vez ya la encontré - solo tengo que hacer que ella se de cuenta. Me puse de pie listo para marcharme.

-Espera un momento, que significa eso, tienes que explicarme –

-Mmm, yo creo que no, te dejare solo para que disfrutes de tu felicidad – sin detenerme al escuchar que me seguía me fui a mi departamento a pensar en lo que tan inesperadamente había reconocido.

Me gusta Sakura Kinomoto, más que gustar creo que me he enamorado de ella. Tenia que poner en orden mis pensamientos y saber como iba a actuar de ahora en adelante y mañana que la viera el día de la boda empezaría con el nuevo plan, claro ya que tuviera uno.

**POV Sakura **

La ceremonia en la iglesia fue muy emotiva, tenía mis ojos clavados en Tomoyo y Eriol y no me di cuenta de nada más. Ella es como una hermana para mi y podía sentir su nerviosismo y felicidad, nunca la había visto tan radiante como cuando salió de la iglesia ya como Tomoyo Hiragizawa, hicimos las fotos de rigor y me dirigí en compañía de mi familia hacia la fiesta que se daría, realmente seria por todo lo alto. Los ahora esposos iniciaron el baile y me empezaron a entrar nervios, quería correr y esconderme para escapar de lo que me tocaba hacer, cuando de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Hola nos volvemos a encontrar Sakura – es Li, estaba tan nerviosa por lo que tenia que hacer a continuación que no recordaba que era muy probable que el vendría a la fiesta. Y ahora que recuerdo cuando hablamos Tomoyo no me dijo si lo conocía cuando hablamos de él.

-Eh, hola – me mira extrañado y se que me estoy comportando raro pero no lo puedo evitar

- Te sientes bien, estas un poco pálida –

- Si, si, no es nada – estaba a punto de decir algo cuando nos interrumpieron

- Saku, es la hora estas lista? –

- La verdad no – le dije a Ryu, el padrino

- Tú quien eres? – de pronto Li hablo sorprendiéndome nuevamente, parecía apunto de matar a alguien

-Ah hola, disculpa mi descortesía, soy la pareja de Sakura – sonrió, Ruy es una persona muy feliz, parece que no se da cuenta del aspecto que tiene la persona con la que habla.

- Qué es él tuyo? – volvió su atención a mi y antes de que pudiera contestar Ryu lanzo una carcajada

- Ya quisiera ser algo, aunque no porque no quiera – dijo haciéndome sonrojar y continuo habiendo cumplido su objetivo – ella es mi pareja porque ambos somos madrina y padrino respectivamente –

- Eso es – intervine yo

- Ya veo – respondió Li pensativo – que harán ahora, porque le preguntaste si estaba lista? –

-Ah pues, es que tenemos que bailar junto con la pareja de esposos – y terminando de decir esto Ryu me tomo de la mano y despidiéndonos de Li nos dirigimos a la pista.

* * *

><p>Regrese, y pido mil disculpas, lo siento, lo siento, no tengo perdón por todo lo que tarde en actualizar, pero con la escuela y el trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo libre y bueno puedo poner muchas excusas pero ese no es el punto.<p>

Como vamos con la historia?, creo que avanzando poco a poco, la sorpresa de este capitulo que nuestro Shaoran ya admitió lo que siente, esperemos que con esto ya sea mas decidido en lo que quiere, Sakura ya también tuvo su parte de admisión. Y veremos como continua la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol. Me preguntaba pondré POV de ellos también o seguimos como vamos? Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. :)

Gracias a todas las que comentan, enserio hacen que me motive y siga escribiendo, no puedo prometer que actualizare pronto pero si lo mas rápido que pueda y ahora me despido porque tengo que terminar de prepararme para irme a la escuela, pero como ya tenia listo este cap. quería dejárselos, nos estamos leyendo. Sigan dejándome sus reviews por favor sii :P

Las respuestas de los reviews del capitulo anterior en mi perfil.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shaoran<strong>

Tenia que tranquilizarme, casi cometía una locura momentos antes, pero no me esperaba que de repente llegaran por ella. Ahora estaba bailando una canción lenta junto con el padrino de la boda, me imagino a mi mismo junto a ella, apretándola fuertemente a mí y hablándole al oído, haciéndola sonrojarse.

Maldición en estos momentos no me importaría ser el padrino de la boda, cuando otras parejas empezaron a dirigirse a la pista a bailar pensé en acercarme a Sakura para pedirle bailar, pero en ese instante unos conocidos me hablaron y cuando tuve oportunidad de separarme de ellos ya no la pude localizar.

Genial con mi suerte, me acerque a Eriol que estaba inseparable con su nueva esposa, si Sakura es la madrina de la boda quiere decir que es de las mejores amigas de la novia y se tiene que acercar en algún momento. Estuve un tiempo hablando con ellos y molestando a Eriol diciéndole a Tomoyo de que aun había esperanzas para ella en un futuro si se alejaba de mi amigo. En muy pocas ocasiones tenia la oportunidad de molestarlo y no las iba a desaprovechar.

Y para mi buena suerte no me equivoque, ahí venia ella, acompañada de tres hombres y entre ellos el tal Yukito, tenia que averiguar si de verdad tenían una relación. Me vio y se sonrojo, parecía un poco inquieta pero por fin ahora saldría de mis dudas, venia con un hombre algo mayor, su padre?, usaba anteojos y tenia el cabello castaño al igual que ella aunque mas oscuro. La otra persona que la acompañaba tenía el cabello negro y se miraba de la misma edad de su novio.

-Tomoyo, joven Hiragizawa, muchas felicidades por su boda, espero que sean muy felices – hablo el señor mayor, ya de cerca pude notar que tenia algo de canas entre su cabello, se miraba como una persona realmente amable.

-Felicidades Tomoyo – dijo el otro tipo pero después volteo a ver a Eriol con semblante asesino – y tú si le haces algo te mato – vaya que agresivo.

- Cálmate Touya, no ves lo feliz que se nota Tomoyo – hablo "Yukito".

-Y tu quien eres? – continuo el agresivo como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada, pero ahora dirigiéndose a mi.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mucho gusto – dije dando una pequeña reverencia – soy amigo de Eriol.

-Mucho gusto joven – contesto el hombre mayor de lentes – mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, soy el padre de Sakura Y Touya – continuo señalando quienes eran.

-Ya tengo el placer de conocer a su hija – Eriol me miro sorprendido y su hermano me miro como queriendo hacerme desaparecer.

-Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, amigo de la familia y de Tomoyo – esperaba de que hiciera el anuncio de que también es novio de Sakura pero eso nunca ocurrió. Kinomoto solo soltó una especie de gruñido como saludo y yo hice lo mismo.

- Pues bueno – hablo Tomoyo atrayendo la atención de todos – vamos a bailar seguro que no tardan nada en encontrar pareja para hacerlo – y después agrego con una sonrisa enigmática – a menos que ya tengan una –

Agradecí el favor que inconscientemente me había hecho Daidouji, o mas bien ahora Hiragizawa, pero por la sonrisa que me dedico sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, empiezo a dudar que haya sido sin querer.

-Sakura – hable – me harías el honor – ella estaba apunto de aceptar mi mano extendida, cuando su hermano intervino.

-Porque tendrías que bailar con este mocoso – una vena en mi frente palpito, quien se creía este sujeto para llamarme de esa forma.

-Touya, por favor tranquilízate – hablo el señor Kinomoto, y entre Tsukishiro y él se lo llevaron a otro lado del salón y Sakura y yo nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Parecía como que mi suerte empezaba a cambiar porque en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción lenta, de esas en donde puedes estar todo lo que sea humanamente posible pagado a tu pareja. Así que hice lo que tiempo atrás imagine. Y la realidad supera con creces las fantasías.

Le susurre lo bien que se veía esta noche, haciendo que se sonrojara maravillosamente, después estuvimos bailando en un silencio cómodo cuando ella me dijo que yo también estaba bien. Pero no podía más con la duda y cuando termino la canción la lleve a un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente que nos pudiera interrumpir.

-Quiero preguntarte algo- le dije mirándola a los ojos – y quiero que seas sincera –

- Que es? – me contesto con nerviosismo.

-Tu novio es Tsukishiro o algún otro? – se sonrojo nuevamente cuando termine de hacerle la pregunta.

-Yo no tengo novio Li- en su mirada podía ver que decía la verdad y ahora me toco a mi el avergonzarme.

-Ah bien-

-Porque?-

-No, por nada es solo una duda que tenia – me quede pensando en algo que no lograba encajar, con quien hablaba el día de la fiesta de compromiso por teléfono, pero pensando también en otra cosa le pregunte – oye tu padre se me hizo familiar, como si lo conociera de algún sitio – creo que por eso me sentí el poco tiempo que estuve cerca de él cómodo.

- Ahhh, si te gusta la arqueología o algo relacionado con la historia es seguro que has escuchado de él –

-No me digas que él es ese Fujitaka Kinomoto –

-Pues si, regreso hace poco porque estaba en una excavación, ya lo extrañaba – algo hizo clic en mi mente.

- Con el hablabas el día de la fiesta de compromiso? – Me miro extrañada no comprendiendo – cuando hablabas por teléfono – le explique mejor.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, si, quería que felicitara a Tomoyo de su parte y decirme que pronto regresaría-

-Ya veo – creo que si soy mas paranoico de lo que me imaginaba, todo el lio que hice por que hablaba con su padre – pues yo soy un apasionado de la arqueología – le dije como quien no quiere la cosa, me miro con sorpresa, claro era de esperarse – ya se que no parece, pero sino hubiera estudiado negociaciones seria arqueólogo –

-Eso es genial, cuando quieras puedo presentarte a mi papa mas apropiadamente – me lo dice con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro –a él le encanta hablar sobre todo lo relacionado con su trabajo-

- Eso seria estupendo – pero tengo algo en mente que será más estupendo aun.

- Si quieres podemos ir en este momento – se comenzó a dirigir a donde estaban todas las mesas pero la tome de la mano acercándola de nuevo hacia mi, pero acomodándola de tal manera que mi cuerpo la ocultara de la vista de todos los demás.

- Que pasa, no quieres ir? – parecía confundida.

- Si, pero primero quiero hacer otra cosa – le dije acomodándole un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su recogido.

-Y que es? – me pregunto viéndome fijamente con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Esto – y sin pararme a pensar que cualquier persona podía ver lo que haríamos, la bese, de la forma en que quería hacerlo desde que paso lo de la fiesta. Moldeando sus labios con los míos de forma lenta, pero sin poderlo resistir profundice más el beso, apretándola contra mí más de lo que ya estábamos.

Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, cuando me detuve un momento a tomar aire, deje que mi cabeza descansara en la suya, una de las ventajas de ser alto y que ella fuera bajita, puedo abrazarla y rodearla completamente. Solo espero que ella perdone mi actitud inicial, porque aunque este silencio por su parte no destruye mis esperanzas, tampoco se que esperar.

* * *

><p>Hola, hola. Aquí de regreso. Un capitulo solo de Shaoran :) que les parece como va. Ya sabe que Sakura no tiene novio y se dio cuenta de los errores que cometió. Pobrecito, ya se empezó a preocupar.<p>

Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar así que no me siento tan mal jejje :D, gracias a todas las que comentan y las que no pero leen la historia. Me anima que les guste y la sigan leyendo.

Las respuestas al cap. anterior en mi perfil. Nos leemos prontoo cuídense byee.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, la historia si es de mi autoria.

* * *

><p>POV Sakura<p>

No sabia que pensar, me había vuelto a besar y ahora solo estaba abrazándome sin decir nada. Las veces que me ha besado me ha tomado por sorpresa, aunque no puedo decir que después no he participado.

Mi mente es un caos, quiero decir tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo me gustaría que todo se detuviera en este momento.

-Sakura – lo oigo susurrar mi nombre.

-Si, Li? – siento como ríe, ya que no lo alcanzo a escuchar muy bien y trato de separarme pero no logro hacerlo.

-No te muevas – dice mientras me acerca mas a él – se esta muy cómodo así no crees?-

-Li?... – empiezo a decir nuevamente.

-Oye, no piensas que ya me puedes llamar por mi nombre, no es como si fuéramos desconocidos – me sonrojo por lo que dice y desvío la mirada, porque es verdad, pero así intento mantener un poco al margen mis sentimientos – vamos hazlo por favor.

-Esta bien, Shaoran – me doy por vencida- yo creo que es mejor ir con los demás, seguro que con quien viniste se pregunta donde estas – intento aun alejarme aunque sin mucha convicción.

-Mmm – acaso esta haciendo un berrinche?, tengo que ver esto. Intentando ver su cara de pronto escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.

-Xiaolang – se tenso y esta vez pude ver como el color abandonaba su cara y giraba lentamente a enfrentar esa voz.

POV Shaoran

-Madre – como es que tenia el tino de interrumpir momentos importantes, hasta Sakura se tenso cuando escucho como la llame y supo de quien se trataba. Aunque ella no la conocía de nada, Ieran Li tiene ese aspecto que hace que todos la respeten y sientan un poco de temor en su presencia.

-Xiaolang te he estado buscando - en ese momento dirigió su mirada a Sakura - oh, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches -contesto ella haciendo una reverencia.

Madre aquí estoy para que me necesitabas -

-Ven conmigo por favor, tus hermanas quieren verte- volvió su atención a mi cuando dijo esto, no quería dejar a Sakura pero no podía ignorar a mi madre - o estoy interrumpiendo algo? - Claro tenia que ser mi madre siempre poniéndome en evidencia.

- Te busco en un momento de acuerdo - le dije a Sakura, quería tocarla, pero mi madre parece muy consiente de mis movimientos y no me atreví.

Se despidieron las dos con una inclinación y seguí a mi madre hacia la mesa donde se encontraban mis hermanas con sus esposos, y empezó la tortura.

-Xiaolang - gritaron todas, además eran muy buenas para hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Que guapo te has puesto –

-Feimei, que envidia tú siempre lo puedes ver –

-Soy su favorita –

-Eso no es verdad, soy yo - y así continuaron, sin siquiera dejarme hablar. Ya veo cuanto me querían ver.

-Cálmense por favor – dije pero, oh sorpresa, no me prestaron la mas mínima atención y continuaron como si nada pasara.

-Xiaolang – hablo mi madre atrayendo mi atención hacia su tranquila figura – no crees que ya va siendo hora de que te cases – ante este anuncio todas mis hermanas guardaron silencio esperando mi respuesta.

-Madre, lo tengo en cuenta no se preocupe – me miro a los ojos como tratando de encontrar algo en ellos y al parecer quedo satisfecha porque solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y no me pregunto nada mas.

Mis hermanas empezaron a hablar nuevamente preguntando que significaba esa respuesta y que tenia que ser mas claro, si las extrañaba pero solo un momento con ellas y recordaba porque no las veía tan seguido. Quería ir con Mi Sakura, desde que me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella lo miraba todo desde una nueva perspectiva,

Así que después de pasar un tiempo razonablemente aceptable con mi familia, me levante con la excusa de que iba a buscar a Eriol y les dije que en poco tiempo las vería y que disfrutaran la boda, algunas de mis hermanas se pararon con sus esposos a bailar. Empecé a buscarla entre toda la gente que había, primero en la pista, después por las mesas hasta que la vi de pie, tan hermosa, hablando con Eriol y su esposa.

-Sak, no viniste con una pareja? – ese fue Eriol y como me interesaba la respuesta no hice notar mi presencia, aunque los novios ya me habían visto, Sakura esta de espaldas a mi.

-No solo vine con Papa, Touya y Yukito – el que ya sabia que no era su novio, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser un paranoico, de pronto recordé todas las veces en las que había hecho comentarios fuera de lugar, pero me prometí a mi mismo que la resarciría por todo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo para que ella notara que estaba ahí, Daidouji me hablo haciendo que Sakura volteara sorprendida.

-Shaoran, como va todo – me dijo sonriendo – te la estas pasando bien? –

-Estupendamente, gracias – conteste colocándome a un lado de Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa, ella seguía adorablemente sonrojada.

-Ya conoces a Sakura, pero déjame decirte que ella es mi mejor amiga –

-Ah mira, yo vendría siendo como el mejor amigo de Eriol no? – dije volteando a ver a mi amigo, pero este me sonrió de esa forma en que sabia que iba a empezar con alguna de sus muchas formas de divertirse.

-Pues, que te puedo decir, siempre que te necesito, nunca me ayudas – lo decía con cara de sufrimiento – me dejas en los momentos mas cruciales y apareces cuando todo esta bien de nuevo -

-Que mal – esa es Sakura, acaso se esta creyendo las mentiras que dice este embustero.

-Jajaja, vamos amor no juegues así con Sak – me salvo de nuevo su esposa, creo que me esta empezando a caer mejor.

-Ehhh, es mentira –

-Ahhh Sakura eres tan inocente – dijo Eriol como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña – pues si, este que ves aquí es mi mejor amigo, tenemos que hacer algo juntos un día los cuatro –

Aunque a mi me apetecía hacer algo pero solo con Sakura solo asentí como dando mi aprobación a la idea de Eriol, después de todo creo que si seria una muy buena idea salir a divertirnos un poco, bailar, cenar o lo que sea estaría bien si fuera con ella.

-Pero no hay que permanecer aquí parados, vamos a bailar – dijo Eriol tomando la mano de su esposa y dirigiéndose a la pista.

-Claro hay que hacerlo – lo imite tomando la mano de Sakura, tenia tantos deseos de estrecharla contra mi y no soltarla jamás, pero por el momento valdría esto. Nos dirigimos a la pista para iniciar a bailar.

Yo no soy mucho de bailar, casi siempre las veces que lo hago es por compromiso, pero con ella es diferente, lo hacia por el simple placer de sentirla cerca de mi. Pero en este momento, la canción que estaba era una canción un poco más rápida que la anterior que habíamos bailado, aunque no por eso hacia el momento menos especial.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco pero ahí vamos avanzando con la historia. Realmente esta ocasión si me tarde demasiado, pero con la escuela (si estoy en la escuela en estos momentos, esto de adelantar materias es una pesadilla) y la falta de inspiración no ayudaba mucho a escribir. Estaba batallando para hacer coincidir la historia con el final que quería y al parecer ya lo podre lograr así que espero no tardarme tanto como en esta ocasión. :) Espero que aun recuerden la historia y les siga gustando como hasta ahora. Las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo anterior ya estan en mi perfil para las que se quieran pasar a leer por ahi.<p>

Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Cuidense y Felices Fiestas a todas, espero que se lo hayan y estén pasando muy bien, disfruten y coman muy rico :P.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p>POV Sakura<p>

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, acaso los extraterrestres secuestraron a Shaoran y lo cambiaron por el que ahora estaba aquí, ya estamos en el final de la recepción de la boda y Tomoyo y Eriol tienen poco tiempo que se fueron y me quede a despedir a los últimos invitados. Fue casi una guerra mundial con mi hermano hace unos momentos, ya que cuando él y mi papa se iban a marchar y les dije que yo tomaría un taxi para ir a mi casa porque tenía que quedarme hasta el final y no podrían pasarme a dejar, al principio mi hermano si protesto lo normal pero termino aceptándolo.

Pero en ese momento Shaoran que se encontraba cerca de nosotros se unió a la conversación diciendo que no se preocuparan que el me llevaría sana y salva a casa, y fue como si le hubieran dicho a Touya que planeaba venderme a algún traficante o algo por el estilo y le empezó a gritar.

Y así es como inicio lo que probablemente podría llamarse la tercera guerra mundial.

-Que te crees mocoso, que puedes hacer lo que quieras con el monstro? - dijo mi hermano empezando a alzar la voz lo suficiente para mostrar su desagrado pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de las otras personas que aun permanecían en la recepción de la boda de Tomoyo.

-Oye - proteste yo, siempre me molestaba el apodo con el que me llamaba Touya, pero estaba tan al pendiente de pelear con Shaoran que ni siquiera reparo en mí.

-Para empezar, no soy un mocoso y segundo no sé de que hablas Kinomoto - dijo Shaoran mirando fijamente a mi hermano.

-Como sino lo supieras, se lo que planeas y no te dejare siquiera intentarlo- continuo Touya.

Ahora si que no entendía de que hablaban, aunque sabia que se referían a mi. Voltee a ver a mi papa para ver si el podía explicarme lo que estos dos estaban diciendo pero solo me sonrió y hablo con Touya.

-Vamos Touya -

-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo - y siguió diciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas más mientras que Yukito y mi papa se lo llevaban sin que él se diera cuenta realmente, esos dos si que son buenos para calmar a la gente.

Y me quede a solas con Shaoran desde lo del beso de momentos antes, quería hablar con el pero no sabia que decir y empecé a caminar de un lado para otro sin hacer nada pero dando la impresión de estar muy ocupada. Y mientras esto pasaba el me seguía a todos lados sin quejarse ni decir nada hasta que creo que se canso de tantas vueltas.

-Sakura para un momento por favor-me dijo de repente tomándome del brazo suavemente y haciendo que me sentara en una de las tantas sillas ahora desocupadas.

-Que pasa Shaoran? - se miraba muy pensativo.

-No crees que ya es hora de que nos retiremos -

-Pero yo le prometí a Tomoyo que me haría cargo de todo- aunque la verdad es que quería pasar aunque sea un poco mas de tiempo con el.

-Preguntemos al catering de acuerdo - se paro para hablar con el encargado, no supe que es lo que hablaron, pero el regreso con una sonrisa.

-Todo solucionado, ya podemos irnos - me ayudo a levantarme de la silla en la que me sentó momentos antes y entrelazo nuestros brazos - ha sido una buena noche no? pero aun así me siento cansado -

-Tienes razón, solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar -

Y sucedió de nuevo, cuando estábamos esperando que trajeran su coche, me acerco aun más a él abrazándome por la cintura y haciendo que ambos quedáramos de frente, paso una mano por mi cabello haciendo que algunos mechones se soltaran y cayeran en mi rostro.

-Te ves hermosa- y sin más bajo la cabeza y me beso.

POV Shaoran

Estaba disfrutando de otro de los maravillosos besos de Sakura, aunque toda ella es maravillosa y encantadora y no me podía resistir a ella de alguna forma solo quería tenerla lo mas cerca posible y hacerla feliz. Sentía un poco de incertidumbre porque aun no aclarábamos nuestra situación y se podían llegar a malinterpretar las acciones que estaba haciendo.

Me separe de ella, para al menos así comenzar a decirle parte de lo que tenia pensado, pero cuando apenas me estaba alejando una luz fuerte me cegó por un breve momento y cuando voltee al lugar de donde la había sentido pude notar como un fotógrafo caminaba alejándose deprisa.

Esto no era nada bueno, mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo a alcanzarlo pero no podía dejar a Sakura sola, tal vez estoy exagerando tanto estrés me esta volviendo paranoico.

Llego el auto y rápido nos subimos y nos pusimos en marcha, podía sentir un poco tenso el ambiente pero no me decidía a ser yo el que rompiera el silencio. Como ya sabia donde vivía no necesite que me diera instrucciones y ya casi cuando estábamos llegando ella fue la que termino hablando.

-Shaoran? - me dijo suavemente.

-Si, dime -

-Yo quería decirte... - me puse rígido sin saber que esperar - bueno primero pedirte disculpas por Touya es muy posesivo -

-Ah, es eso, no te preocupes puedo entender un poco como se siente -

-Eh? -

-No me hagas caso yo me entiendo -

-Bueno y también tu crees que ese fotógrafo sea de los que contrato Tomoyo?- yo estaba seguro de que no era uno de ellos pero no quería preocuparla por cosas que podía resolver fácilmente.

-Es lo mas probable, ya sabes como es Tomoyo con lo de captar cada momento- Sakura soltó una risita como confirmándolo.

-Eso no lo puedo discutir-

Después de esto ambos estuvimos en un ambiente de silencio agradable que no rompí hasta que llegamos a la casa de ella.

-Sakura, no sé que pienses tu pero a mi me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo mas a menudo- le dije después de estacionar el coche y voltearme hacia su lado.

POV Sakura

-Yo... si...esto...umm- hace un momento yo le quería preguntar el porqué de las atenciones, si así se le podía llamar a los besos, que tenia conmigo. Pero esto realmente me tomo por sorpresa.

- Al inicio sé que no sabias que esperar de mí, y para serte sincero ni yo mismo sabia - se miraba algo nervioso así que quise alentarlo un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso, es cierto que lo que hacías - y lo que aun haces en ocasiones pensé rápidamente- me sorprende pero sabia que no eras mala persona por la forma e que cuidas de Shen -

- Eres una muy buena persona Sakura - tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su cara pero de repente se puso serio - y es por eso que quiero pedirte salir conmigo, llegar a conocernos bien y si las cosas se dan iniciar una relación - termino de decir sin que me lo esperara.

-Ehh-

-No soy tan malo, ya que me llegas a conocer – dijo.

-jajjaja- no pude evitar reírme.

-Eso me lo puedo tomar como un si?- de repente deje de reír.

-Esta bien, podemos intentarlo – le digo sonriéndole, yo sé que el me gusta mas de lo que debería y que no necesito un tiempo de prueba para saber si quiero mantener una relación con él o no, pero tengo una esperanza dentro de mi para que él al final decida intentar algo serio conmigo.

* * *

><p>Hola¡ cómo están?, regreso con otro capítulo. Que les pareció, jaja soy bien mala por dejarlo ahí pero ya tengo un avance del que sigue y no tardare mucho en ponerlo. Espero sus comentarios por si algo no les queda claro para explicar. Y pues Feliz Año a tod s, espero que se le hayan pasado genial y disfrutando.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, la historia si es de mi autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shaoran<strong>

Me dijo que si?, espero que esto no sea un sueño porque me dolería mucho volver a la realidad. Tenía muchas dudas al preguntarle y saber como terminaría respondiendo ella, además quería ocupar las palabras adecuadas y no equivocarme como ya muchas veces lo he hecho con ella.

Si dependiera de mí en lugar de pedirle un tiempo de prueba le pediría que se casara conmigo, ya que eso es lo que mas deseo en estos momentos, pero logre controlarme. Y espero que pronto nuestra relación avance rápidamente a otro nivel y pueda hacer realidad mis fantasías.

Apenas termino de decir que si, y en el tiempo que me llevo recuperarme de la sorpresa, salí del auto lo más rápido que pude sorprendiéndola y llegue a su lado del coche. Abrí la puerta y la saque estrechándola contra mí, respirando el aroma dulce de su cabello.

-Gracias- le dije susurrándole al oído.

-No, tienes porque agradecerme nada – me respondió buscando mi rostro y brindándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Esto se lo tengo que decir a Shen – empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente y al terminar de hablar hice que se detuviera.

-Ah Shen?, porque a él? – me dijo confundida.

-Jeje, bueno es que yo hable con él y le pedí algunos consejos para acercarme a ti – inicio un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas – al principio se mostro muy enojado, déjame decirte que tienes un gran defensor, pero al final accedió a ayudarme – termine con una sonrisa y le di tiempo para que asimilara lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Y porque hiciste eso? – dijo después de mirarme por un momento fijamente, realmente es adorable.

- Él tiene la ventaja que te ve casi todos los días por la escuela, y bueno no sospecharías de un niño pequeño si te hiciera preguntas muy personales cierto? – llegamos a la puerta de su bloque de departamentos.

- Ahhhh ahora entiendo porque se miraba tan misterioso –

- Al principio puso mucha resistencia, pero después de una charla muy larga nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo y accedió a ayudarme –

- Y se puede saber en que se pusieron de acuerdo tu sobrino y tu? –

- Por supuesto, en que eres la maestra más hermosa – le dije inclinándome hacia ella y atrapando sus labios en un beso.

**POV Sakura**

Aun no podía creer que esto fuera real, me sentía volando en nubes de colores por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de estar unos –muchos- minutos fuera de mi departamento, porque Shaoran insistió en acompañarme hasta la puerta, besándonos en una despedida interminable por fin entre a mi departamento y me prepare para dormir y poder enfrentar el nuevo día.

Desperté con el sonido del timbre de mi celular, al principio me asuste porque pensé que me había quedado dormida, pero recordé que ese dia no iba a trabajar así que ya mas relajada tome el teléfono sorprendida de ver el numero de mi hermano y conteste.

-Que pasa Touya? –

-Sakura, me puedes explicar porque sales en el periódico en una foto besándote con ese mocoso de ayer en la boda de Tomoyo? – me quede en shock, como podía estar algo así en el periódico, no tenia sentido quien podría estar interesado en algo como eso.

-Touya, para empezar ya estoy grande para que me regañes como a una niña pequeña y segundo estas seguro de que soy yo porque… - de pronto vino a mi mente el fotógrafo que apareció cuando estábamos esperando por el carro de Shaoran – oh no.

-Que significa ese oh no monstruo, porque no voy a dejar…. – no lo deje continuar tenia cosas más importantes que atender en ese momento que al gruñón de mi hermano con sus celos tan exagerados.

-Lo siento, tengo que cortar recordé que debo hacer unas cosas pendientes muy urgentes –

-Que cosas son tan…-

-Adiós Touya, nos vemos – y colgué el celular, me puse lo primero que encontré en la recamara y salí lo mas rápido que pude de mi departamento para comprar el periódico.

Cuando al fin lo tuve en mis manos lo primero que busque fue en la sección de sociedad y si ahí estábamos Shaoran y yo en pleno beso afuera de la recepción de la boda de Tomoyo, esto no se veía nada bien, tenia que hablar con él para saber si ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado.

**POV Shaoran**

El día de hoy me desperté temprano como de costumbre pero con una gran sonrisa en mi cara que nadie, ni siquiera mis odiosas hermanas pudieron quitar, hice un poco de ejercicio antes del desayuno y cuando salía de la ducha, escuche un gran alboroto en la planta baja de la casa. Como eso es normal cuando mis hermanas están de visita no me preocupe y seguí preparándome para bajar lentamente y tomando mi tiempo.

Empecé a recordar la noche anterior y volví a sonreír como un tonto, soy tan feliz de que Sakura me allá dado la oportunidad de demostrarle que su lugar esta a mi lado y yo sabia que no la iba dejar escapar después de que estuviera entre mis brazos.

-Shaoran tienes que bajar ya – y así salí de mi ensoñación.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para bajar y ver que era tan importante y comencé a pensar que es lo que podía hacer en el dia, tal vez llamar a Sakura e invitarla a salir o cenar tal vez, ella tenia trabajo mañana al igual que yo, lo mas seguro tal vez seria comer y luego una ida al cine, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no note que ya había llegado al comedor hasta que sentí todas las miradas de mi familia posarse en mi.

-Que es lo que tienen porque hacen tanto ruido – pregunte.

-Que guardado te lo tenias Shaoran – inicio Sheifa una de mis hermanas.

- Y todas las veces que trate de hacer una cita contigo y con ella, y al final lo hiciste tu solo, estas creciendo Shaoran – esa fue Feimei, pero que quería decir con eso.

- Si no me hablan claro no entenderé lo que me dicen – en ese momento mi madre levanto la vista del periódico que leía y señalo uno que estaba muy maltratado como si lo hubieran agarrado muchas personas por mucho tiempo.

Cuando lo tome no podía creer lo que había en el, ahí en primera pagina de sociales estábamos Sakura y yo dándonos un beso, solté una pequeña maldición, pensé que tendría mas tiempo para impedir que lograran publicar esa foto pero al parecer mi prolongada ausencia en sociales había llamado la atención.

-Y Shaoran cuanto tiempo tienes saliendo con ella? – empezaron las preguntas.

-Es muy linda, cuando la presentaras formalmente? –

-Porque no me dijiste nada?, ahora entiendo tu repentino interés por ir a recoger a Shen a la escuela –

- Es la maestra de la que tanto habla Shen? – y así siguieron sin prestar atención a nada mas.

- Madre, tengo algunas cosas que solucionar – dije acercándome a ella para que me pudiera escuchar a pesar del ruido.

-De acuerdo Xiao Lang, tráela pronto a casa de acuerdo? –

-Si madre, solo que antes tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con Sakura – solo me hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y como Feimei estaba muy ocupada contándoles todo lo que sabia de Sakura a las demás ni siquiera hicieron caso cuando salí de la casa.

Tenia que encontrarla rápidamente, no sabia como se podría tomar ella esto, yo esperaba que no tan mal, pero a nadie le gusta que se metan en su intimidad y Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a esto y no sabia en que forma le podía afectar.

Llegue a su departamento en un tiempo record pero por mas que tocaba el timbre nadie abría y me empezó a dar miedo de que se hubiera enojado por lo de las fotos, saque mi celular y la empecé a llamar pero nadie contestaba, apenas estábamos iniciando y ya habíamos tenido problemas esto no estaba nada bien.

Cuando ya me estaba dando por vencido y me regresaba a mi auto la vi venir por la acera con el periódico en la mano, me quede estático esperando a que llegara a donde estaba yo, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el que estaba en la puerta apresuro su paso hasta que también llego.

-Lo viste – fue lo único que dijo, yo asentí –quieres pasar entonces? –volví a asentir, no me salían las palabras porque no sabia que esperar.

Después de que nos acomodamos para hablar con una tasa de café porque ninguno de los dos habíamos desayunado iniciamos la tan temida charla.

-Sakura, yo sabia que podía pasar esto, pero no sabía que pasaría tan rápido por eso quiero disculparme por lo de la fotografía en el periódico –

-Entonces el fotógrafo de ayer no era de la fiesta cierto? – estaba muy calmada.

-No lo era –

-Ah entonces, eres alguien muy importante o algo así, porque estoy muy segura que yo no lo soy –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y me tranquilizo haciendo que yo sonriera también.

-Desde que puedo recordar los periodistas siempre han estado muy al pendiente de lo que hace mi familia, tienen importantes empresas multinacionales y eso llama la atención – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al parecer no conocía eso de mi y al no estar acostumbrado a conocer a gente que no supiera quien soy nunca pensé que lo desconocería.

-Vaya, me siento un poco–mucho abrumada, no tenía ni idea de que fueras tan famoso –

-No soy famoso – me lanzo una mirada suspicaz – bueno tal vez lo soy un poco.

-De acuerdo, entonces que haremos – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Solo tener mas cuidado? – le respondí sin saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo – no tendrás ningún problema en tu trabajo por esto cierto? – se sonrojo.

-No debería haber problema, pero si algo sucede te avisare –

-Si, por favor quiero ayudarte si en algo te perjudica, no dudes en llamarme – me acerque a ella y le acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – tienes mis números verdad? –

-Si los tengo – me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien – le sonreí de vuelta y me apodere de sus labios en un beso que tardaría mucho tiempo en terminar.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció el capitulo?<p>

Ese Touya dando guerra como siempre jajaj, y nuestros protagonistas ya se sienten muy cómodos el uno con el otro no lo creen?. Pues ya tenia el capitulo listo desde la semana anterior pero no me había dado tiempo de subirlo y con eso de que iniciamos otro periodo en la universidad (que ya casi salgo :3 ), primeros días y ya tenemos un montón de tarea, pero bueno eso es otra historia. Ya tengo un poco avanzado el que sigue asi que espero no demorar tanto. Ojala les guste el cap. y me dejen comentarios con sus opiniones, sugerencias o criticas de todo se acepta jjeje.

Las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 11 están en mi profile para las que se quieran pasar a leer. Y pues nada, que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche depende de cuando lo lean. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, la historia si es de mi autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura<strong>

Después de pasar toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en mi casa con Shaoran, hablando de música, libros, arte y un sinfín de cosas mas, que para ser honesta nunca pensé tener en común con él, nos despedimos con un corto beso en los labios y prometiendo que nos veríamos muy pronto.

Aunque el dia fue muy bueno, tuvimos que aguantar todo el tiempo las insistentes llamadas de teléfono de Touya, que a la tercera ya no le conteste, lo bueno que estaba de guardia en el hospital y no podía salir a molestarme con preguntas que no tenia ánimos de contestarle. También me llamo Tomoyo, me dijo que por ser su luna de miel me salvaba pero que quería todos los detallas a su regreso y así también empezaron a hablar otros amigos para preguntar si era yo la de la foto y mil preguntas mas.

En todo el tiempo Shaoran nunca me soltó, me sentía un poco rara porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener a las personas tan cerca de mí, pero al mismo momento feliz porque sus brazos son el sitio mas cómodo que nunca imagine. Me sonrojo de solo recordar cuando llamo Naoko, una de mis amigas de la infancia.

**_Flash Back_**

-Bueno, habla Sakura – conteste.

-Sakura ya viste los periódicos y las revistas –

-Ehh, si lo hice – Naoko siempre fue la más seria de todas, pero cuando algo llamaba su atención podía ser muy persistente hasta alcanzar su cometido.

-Y entonces? –

-Entonces que? –

-Vamos Sakura, tienes que contarme quien es él, que guardadito te lo tenias, nos tenias a todos igual o era la única que no sabia – estaba empezando a ordenar mis pensamientos para poder responder a todas sus preguntas.

Mi vista se enfoco en Shaoran que en ese momento volvía de la cocina después de ir a dejar los platos sucios de la comida, será que me estoy sugestionando por mi felicidad o si tiene un brillo especial en su mirada, le sonreí tratando de disculparme por todas las llamadas pidiendo explicaciones que estaba recibiendo a lo largo del dia. Se sentó en el sofá y me voltee para seguir hablando con mi amiga.

-Mmmm, bueno es familiar de uno de mis alumnos y estamos empezando a conocernos, yo…- me interrumpió a mitad de mi frase.

-Yo también quiero empezar a conocer a alguien así – mi cara empezó a sentirse caliente.

-Naoko – le dije sorprendida de su comentario.

-Qué? es la verdad, no lo puedes negar – en eso tenia razón – Y porque nadie lo sabia? – esa es la pregunta del millón.

-Porque aun no estamos con nada serio nos estamos empezando a cono… - mi frase murió a la mitad, sentí los brazos de él deslizarse por mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo por detrás de mi.

-Que pasa porque te quedas callada – escuche por la línea, pero como un eco lejano ya que sentía el aliento de Shaoran muy cerca de una parte de mi cuello que es muy sensible – Sakura, sigues ahí? –

-Si, aquí estoy, yo tengo que… - empecé a sentir pequeños besos empezando por la piel detrás de mi oreja para luego ir bajando a lo largo de mi cuello – este, yo… - empezó a succionar en la parte baja de mi cuello y de repente ya no tenia el teléfono en mis manos.

-Si bueno… - lo voltee a ver sorprendida de lo que hacia, espero a que mi amiga dijera algo y luego continuo hablando – Sakura esta un poco ocupada en estos momentos pero si es muy importante lo que le tienes que decir te puede regresar la llamada muy pronto…. Ahhh entonces genial….claro yo también quiero conocer a todos los amigos de Sakura, nos vemos – y colgó.

-Oye que hiciste – le dije aun de espaldas a él.

-Solo que ya empezaba a extrañar tenerte entre mis brazos y ya son muchas personas que han llamado pueden pedirse información entre ellas – y volvió a besarme el cuello.

No se como llegamos hasta el sofá nuevamente, solo se que cuando volví a darme cuenta de las cosas yo estaba encima de Shaoran con mi cara acomodada en su pecho después de uno de los besos mas largos de la historia, me intente mover porque debería ser incomodo para él estar en esta posición pero mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura y me impidió moverme del lugar donde me encontraba.

-Quédate así – acariciaba lentamente mi espalda en círculos y eso junto con su aroma hizo que mis parpados se fueran cerrado hasta que el sueño me venció por completo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Realmente fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, pero ahora me tenía que preparar porque mañana tenía clases con los niños y había unos materiales que necesitaba ordenar para las lecciones que seguían.

**POV Shaoran**

Después de lo mejor que me podía pasar, es decir estar con Sakura la mayor parte del dia, regrese a mi casa, mis hermanas ya se habían tranquilizado por toda la información que les había proporcionado Feimei y solo me molestaron un poco con cuando la iba a llevar a la casa. Así que alegando que mañana tenía trabajo temprano me pude escapar hacia mi habitación, en donde empecé a recordar el maravilloso descanso y el fabuloso despertar que tuve a su lado.

**_Flash Back_**

Me di cuenta cuando mi Sakura quedo dormida porque su respiración se hizo mas uniforme, la contemple mientras dormía se veía tan en paz y relajada, quería pensar que era porque sabia que podía confiar en mi y que la protegería de todo, pero el verla tan tranquila y el acompasar mi respiración a la suya hizo que de un momento a otro me quedara tan dormido como ella, eso si con una sonrisa en mi rostro que evidenciaba mi felicidad.

Cuando desperté estábamos los dos de lado, yo con la espalda pegada al respaldo del sillón y ella con su rostro volteando hacia mi, me quede algún tiempo contemplándola, ni siquiera sabia que hora era ni me importo, le quite algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro y el movimiento hizo que despertara, me sentí un poco decepcionado porque quería seguir mirándola dormir pero cuando sus hermosos ojos me contemplaron ya no pensé en nada mas.

Se sonrojo por lo sorpresivo de la situación, pero después de jugarle unas cuantas bromas acerca de que si alguien nos sorprendía en esta comprometedora situación tendría que responder por mi y los sonrojos y balbuceos por parte de ella, terminamos viendo que horas eran y llegando a la conclusión que tenia que retirarme a mi casa, porque el dia siguiente era de trabajo para ambos.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Ahora sabía muchas cosas más acerca de ella, y me volví a quedar dormido teniéndola a ella en mi mente todo el tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Desde ese dia se hizo como una rutina, yo sacaba tiempo cada vez que podía para ir a recoger a Shen a la escuela y verla aunque sea un momento entre semana, pero los fines de semana me la pasaba completamente en Tomoeda. Al principio fue gracioso con Shen porque decía que no era justo el que nosotros saliéramos los fines de semana y no lo lleváramos a él, este niño es todo un caso.

Al final todo salió bien, porque no tuvo problemas en la escuela por las fotografías por parte de la dirección, hasta creo que la directora y las demás maestras cada vez que iba por Shen me miraban de una manera diferente, como si fuera un príncipe que fuera a recoger a mi princesa, aunque al que siempre me llevaba conmigo era al dragón lanza llamas llamado Shen, aunque aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella me dejara llevarla a casa algún dia después de la escuela, era muy seria con eso y decía que aunque los demás profesores no lo veían mal, ella quería guardar el protocolo.

Hoy lo intentaría de nuevo, no me rendiría, podía pasar un milagro y que me diga que si, la vi rodeada de niños y madres de familia que iban saludándola mientras salían de la escuela. Se mira tan feliz y llena de vida y me pone feliz el hecho de que ella lo sea que me inspira a dar lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarla jamás.

Me quedo un tiempo viéndola desde la distancia y puedo distinguir a un grupo de mamas que miran fijamente a la dirección donde esta Sakura y me llama la atención la forma en que una de ellas habla como si estuviera conteniéndose en no golpear a alguien, y como me puede mucho la curiosidad me acerco a una distancia lo suficiente para poder escuchar su conversación pero no tanto como para que sepan que las estoy oyendo.

-Mira, se cree la gran cosa- alcanzo a distinguir que dice la que parece furiosa, algunas mujeres asintieron como dándole la razón y otras mas fruncieron el ceño mostrando su inconformidad.

-Es una buena maestra, no se porque te ves tan enojada-

- Por favor, se nota que todo lo que hace es deliberado, siempre con esa sonrisita en la cara, que le pasa y luego va a ser peor con lo que acaba de darse a conocer –

-Te refieres a lo que salió en los periódicos?-

-Si, yo también lo vi, que mal ejemplo para los niños-

-Como pueden dejar que siga dando clases –

-No es tan grave como lo están diciendo ustedes, enserio que parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer –

Preferí retirarme de ahí, los comentarios que estaban diciendo podrían hacer que interfiriera en la conversación y eso no era nada bueno para nadie, después de todo si los directivos de la escuela no decían nada que daño podían hacer las pláticas de algunas de mujeres malintencionadas que se notaba que le tenía muchos celos a Sakura. Le diría mas tarde lo que escuche, no lo consideraba muy importante pero creía que tenia que saberlo aunque tampoco me gustaría que se preocupe por algo que no vale la pena.

Me acerque por fin a donde estaba y me recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, se empezaron a escuchar suspiros de las madres que estaban cerca de donde nos encontrábamos y se fueron retirando para darnos un poco de privacidad, que agradecí en silencio.

-Como te fue el dia de hoy?- me dijo

-Bien, pero hubiera estado mejor si estuvieras conmigo – sus mejillas se colorearon con un tenue rojo, lo cual me hizo sonreír abiertamente, me encanta hacerla sonrojarse.

- Shaoran – me dijo cuando intente abrazarla por la cintura.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, me controlare cuando haya niños cerca – le conteste poniéndome la mano en el corazón lo que la hizo sonreír – y bella dama me permitiría invitarla a tomar un helado conmigo y un encantador niño que no se donde se encuentra en estos momentos.

Fue la primera vez que me dejo llevarla saliendo de la escuela e iba tan feliz que olvide comentarle lo que había escuchado. Y con la incesante plática de Shen no hubo muchas oportunidades de todos modos. Enserio que este niño se convertía en otra persona cuando estaba con su maestra favorita.

* * *

><p>Hola! Hola! No me necesitan decir que tarde siglos, milenios en actualizar, asi que le pido una sincera disculpa a todas las que seguian esta historia, realmente no se cuando volvere a actualizar porque ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes y la inspiracion para escribir no esta en su mejor momento pero ya tenia tanto que me dedique un tiempo y esto fue lo que sucedio. Espero que les guste y que aun recuerden la historia y la quieran seguir leyendo.<p>

No podre responder los reviews del capitulo pasado pero quiero agradecer a:

Stellar BS, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, mariacd1, PJ, Maru-chan1296, LauraNathi, Joiruichi, Saku Swan, feruzii, , princessathenea, tutun-tutun, alejandra li kinomoto, Chika-Phantom-Li, Cigs98 y Paola-chan95

por sus comentarios, agregar a favoritos y alertas, me pone muy feliz que a alguien le guste lo que escribo y espero que aunque tarde mucho lo sigan haciendo y tambien quiero que sepan que tarde lo que tarde la terminare porque se lo que se siente cuando te encanta una historia y nunca conoces el final, asi que no desesperen y espero que les guste el cap. :D


End file.
